Young Love
by ScoobyPee
Summary: Bella Swan is fifteen and it seems like everyone around her is falling in love. How come everyone she knows found their soulmate when they couldn't write in cursive? Bella then meets an older boy, Edward Cullen. She has never liked somene this way before.
1. Young Love

"Girls, come downstairs!" I heard my Mom call as she got home and into the house. I looked at my best friends, Rosalie and Alice before we were running down the stairs.

Rosalie was ahead of both of us, she's always been the fastest. I blame her ridiculously long legs. Rosalie is like a super model. She has the long blond hair, not as long as mine, but it's prettier. And then she has bright green eyes. She looks just like her twin brother, Jasper.

Alice was in front of me too, and quickly got ahead of Rosalie. She's really sneaky and quick with her short size. She's like a pixie, with her short black hair and bright blue eyes. They're so different, different than me too, and yet we've all been friends since we were little.

I'm Bella by the way. Isabella Swan for long. I'm different than them, I am clumsy. I have incredibly long, brown hair and plain brown eyes. I met them when we were three and got put in one of those Junior Soccer leagues. We've been playing and best friends ever since that very day.

"What's up?" Rosalie asked as I finished my cautious walk down the stairs.

"I got the trampoline!" Mom giggled and Rosalie squealed with Alice. "You think you ladies can find some boys to put it up?"

"Jasper and Em would love too!" Alice and Rosalie giggled, referring to their boyfriends/really good friends of ours. Emmett is dating Rosalie. He's a macho man with dimples and dark, curly hair. Jasper is more lean, and laid back, and his hair is blonde and wavy. He's Rose's twin.

"Edward's in town, too!" Rosalie added. "He's one of the kids that my Dad treated when he was younger. He's eighteen now, but still willing to help us!"

"Yay!" Alice squealed. "Come on, Rose, let's call 'em!"

"They're excited," My Mom giggled and I shrugged.

"They love their boyfriends."

"No boyfriend for you?" SHe watched me closely and I shook my head no.

"Come on, Mom. You know me. Boys don't ask me out and I certainly don't ask them out." I sighed, shaking my head at her. She gave me a pointed look, trying to say 'shut your mouth, everyone loves you'. But I just shook my head and left the room.

Alice and Rose were giggling again when I walked to the kitchen where they were talking on the phone. They were always so happy when they were with Jasper and Emmett. I almost didn't want the boys to come - I tended to be the fifth wheel in our little circle of friends.

Maybe this Edward knows what I mean?

I smiled as they hung up and began talking about their boys. I did my usual nodding, and smiling, as they re-spoke their conversation to me. In the end, Ed agreed to come with the boys, and Carlisle to set up.

I sighed, wishing my Dad could be here too, with Rose's. My father, Charlie Swan, was chief of Police here in Forks, Washington when he was shot and killed. I was eleven, it was four years ago, and I still remember the day like it was yesterday.

I was up late with my Mom, we were cooking for Dad's birthday the next week. We thought he'd gotten home when a cruiser pulled in but it was his deputy. He sat us down and told us about a shooting at the community center.

I cried for a while, but we moved past it.

Carlisle, Rosalie's dad and my Doctor, really helped fill in that roll. He's always been here for me and the girls, and really stepped up when my Dad passed. I couldn't be prouder to call him my second father.

We hung out and talked about how excited we were to have a trampoline when Carlisle's car pulled in. The boys all unloaded and came on in, this being half of their second homes. I had the breath knocked out of me at the sight of Edward.

He had messy, bronze bed-head that I just wanted to run my fingers through. He was tall, but not too tall. Lean, and yet muscular. His eyes...they grabbed me the most. They were soft, yet hard. Charming. And a beautiful, gentle, emerald green.

"I'm so excited!" Emmett boomed as they went and carried in the trampoline, and carried it out back too.

I watched as they got it out and began automatically getting tools together.

"Edward, how about you go hang out over there. We have more than enough hands right now," Carlisle huffed as he did base and the other boys helped piece parts of it together. Esme, Carlisle's wife, and my Mom and I were sitting over here drinking lemonade.

"Hey, have an extra?" He asked, glancing at my glass and I nodded, blushing as I hopped up and walked in the kitchen. He followed me.

I poured him a cup, put a lemon on the side, and stuck a straw and umbrella in it. He grinned when I handed it to him, taking a sip. I bit my lip, nervous, having never been around a guy that I actually felt this attracted to. I've never felt the need to be near somebody the way I did him.

"I'm Edward, by the way," He spoke suddenly, his voice velvet and I smiled, sheepishly.

"I'm Bella."

"Pretty name," He winked before heading back out. I followed him, and went to sit with Esme and Renee. He sat on the other side of me. We were sitting at the table with the umbrella.

"So, kids, are you happy it's spring break?" Esme asked us and we both nodded, Edward sighed after that.

"I'm kind of sad to be graduating so soon though," He huffed and she nodded, sympathetically.

"You're a senior?" I asked him and he nodded. "I'm only a sophomore."

"I figured, with Rose and Al. It's only a two year difference. Not as big as it sounds right now." He shrugged and I nodded, wondering what he meant by that.

"So, Bella, Renee tells me a boy hasn't came and snatched you up yet?" Esme asked me and I felt my cheeks go up in flames. Thanks Mom. Even bigger thanks to Esme for bringing that up in front of Edward.

"Guys, really?" I sighed shaking my head. "Just because your daughter and son found their soulmates when they were ten, doesn't mean that I am. I could very well be thirty or forty when I get married."

"I should hope not! I want grandbabies!" Renee huffed and I gave her a pointed look, praying she'd shut her stupid mouth. She wouldn't of course, because she's Renee Swan - the psycho, but I could always hope.

"Your daughter is very well right, though I don't know who in their right mind wouldn't marry her when they get the chance, but she's right about the age thing. You two, and Rose, and the others...they got lucky. Some people don't have that." Edward shrugged, taking a sip from his lemonade. I nodded once, sternly.

"See, Edward is smart.' I whispered.

"Maybe they'll get married, and then we can prove them wrong!" Renee giggled and we both blushed.

"Oh! Their babies would be gorgeous! WIth his hair and her eyes...oh! Or the dark hair and green eyes, they'd all look like me!" Esme fawned and I was absolutely flabbergasted. My chin nearly hit the floor. Renee just nodded, smirking at the thought. I groaned, covering my face.

"Not that I have an objection to having Bella's babies," Edward stuttered, obviously nervous. "But this is not a conversation that I appreciate you having, let alone in front of us."

"Oh, but you guys!" Renee argued.

'No buts!" I held up my pointer finger.

"You two are no fun!"

"And you're just annoying." Edward laughed.

"Trampoline equals done!" Alice squealed as Carlisle and Rose finished tying the last bit of matting onto the sides. I giggled, slowly standing up, and making my way over there. I noticed Edward was walking beside me.

"I'm so happy!" Rosalie hopped on.

I watched as they all climbed on, including Edward. I felt awkward like I usually do. The extra wheel and all of that crap. That's why I was super shocked when Edward held out his hand to help me up onto the trampoline.

That's when I saw a flash from the corner of my eyes. My Mom had taken a picture of all of us.

"Lemme' see!" Alice squealed. Edward laughed and held my hand, because I almost stumbled, as he led me over to view the picture.

I don't think I've ever seen myself happier.

A/N: Alright, so, I wrote this story today off of a whim. I felt suddenly inspired while going through, my friend, *Moriah's pictures on Facebook. Weird? Yes. Well, anyways, her pictures were of her and her boyfriend Jesse. I don't know Jess very well, but I know Mo very well. She's one of my good friends.

Well, after looking at the pictures I left the page and went back to my Newsfeed out of utterboredness when I saw the most awful thing. Jesse was killed today in a car accident. Jun. 14, 2011. He was hit by a car, he was actually on foot I believe, and it was tragic either way.

Mo was utterly heartbroken.

I felt for Mo. So, I felt like I should post it just in honor of Jesse and Moriah's relationship. She's been absolutely in love with him for two years, and as far as I know the feeling was mutual.

Just as a reminder this story was inspired by their relationship, not this incident, so don't expect a sudden death of Edward. I can't talk myself into doing that. Plus, it's my first posted story and I didn't use Microsoft Word, so my writing wasn't auto-corrected. Thanks for your time! Reviews are always welcome! Let me know what you think, where it should go, and if I should continue!

R.I.P - Jesse!

*Names have been changed for reasons of privacy.


	2. You Got Me

A/N: Here's the second chapter to 'Young Love'. I was very pleased with even just the two reviews I got within the last eighteen hours. Anyways, I was inspired by this one while I was out shopping with my niece.

Disclaimer: I forgot to mention this in my last chapter, just to make it clear, I don't own the Twilight characters...as much as I wish I could...:) Anyways...

Hope you like! Keep the reviews coming!

Chaper 2 - You Got Me

"Mom, the next book in_ The Game of Thirst _is out!" I squealed, closing my laptop and running downstairs where my Mom was drinking tea and flipping through her magazine at the island in the kitchen.

"That's great sweetie," She cleared her throat, not looking up from her book. She tucked some of her sandy blonde hair behind her ears, her blue eyes fixed on the book. How I ended up taking up after my Dad in the looks section...I'll never know. I huffed, and sat down across from her, slapping my palms down on the marble.

Her head shot up, in shock, and I looked her right in the eyes. I watched as she quirked one eyebrow up. _Not going to work Mom! You taught me that one when I was like, four_! I felt like pulling my hair out now.

"You don't understand, I've been waiting forever for this one!" I groaned and she chuckled shaking her head.

"Maybe I'll pick it up for your birthday," She teased.

"My birthday is in, like, _six months _Mom!" I pulled on my hair and she laughed out loud, shaking her head. She then had the nerve to ask if it'd be out in the Forks library/book shop. "Are you kidding me? This is huge! Of course it wont be! You have to take me to Seattle today! Please!"

"Sweetie, even if the car had gas in it, I'm too tired for a two-hour car-trip. Maybe next weekend." She shrugged and I felt my eyes nearly fall out of my head.

"Mom! It's not even late," I glanced at my wrist as if I actually wore a watch. "It's like, two. You can't be tired yet!"

"Sweetheart, please. It'll still be there later."

"But the fun won't be! And everyone else will have read it by then." I crossed my arms, not wanting to give up the argument just yet.

"Sorry babe," She sighed, getting up, and leaving me there. I stomped my foot and walked over to the sink and looked out the window, at the trampoline we got Wednesday. That's when I rememebered something.

FLASHBACK

_"That was so much fun!" Alice giggled as we all lay down on the trampoline. Edward was laying next to me._

_"Seriously," Rosalie nodded._

_"So, Bella, how about I get your number?" Edward pulled out some _Android _cell-phone. "You know, in case you ever need something. Like...a car ride or something." His cheeks turned pink and I giggled, taking his phone. "I'm always here."_

_"Sure, my phone is dead right now. Al and Rose used the battery last night, but text me later! I'll save your number."_

_"Sweet, it's a deal." He typed away, already sending me one._

PRESENT TIME

"I know!" I was desperate. On a normal occasion I'd dread having to ask Edward for something - I hate owing people. I pulled out my little _iPhone_ that Rosalie insisted I get, a few weeks ago. I found his contact and sent him a text, asking if he was busy.

When Colbie Caillat's _'I got you' _began playing, I immediately answered. That was my ringtone right now, and Edward was calling.

"Hello?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"That's what I'm supposed to say, you called me." I told him matter-of-factly and he chuckled.

"Okay, let's start over."

"Hello?" I said in a cheesy voice.

"Hi Bella, it's Edward, in case your caller I.D. has been broken." He told me and I could just see him smirking, his single dimple showing. His smile was amazing. I picked up my camera and looked at it, going to the pictures we'd all taken after building the trampoline. I'd even gotten a few of us.

"Edward! What a surprise," I laughed, shaking my head, before pulling my brown hair of my shoulder to play with. The phone was now on speaker, sitting on the island. "Anyways, you told me you'd help if I needed you, right?"

"Of course," He spoke honestly.

"How do you feel about driving to Seattle?"

"Washington?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes at him. _What a ditz_.

"Sorry! I meant Seattle, Austrailia..." I smirked this time and he burst out laughing. I could help but feel smug._ I made an angel laugh_. This my friend, this is an accomplishment. Well, for me it is. "Anyways, the next book in_ The Game of Thirst _came out and I need to get it!"

"The Game of Thirst? You're reading that?" He asked me and I sighed.

"_No_, Edward, I'm getting it so that when Alice talks too much I can shove it down her throat!"

"Okay, okay," He laughed. "You're too witty for me, I give up, just please cut it out!"

"Right, well, the book came out and you can't get it in Forks, obviously."

"Of course, well, I'm reading them too. I'm only halfway into the first one though. How about we go, and I buy it, and let you read it until I'm done with the first?" He offered and I sighed, shaking my head. Then I realized that Edward couldn't see me, and spoke up, clearing my throat.

"No way, we both pay half. Okay? And how is there a halfway mark of the book! I read it straight through in one night, I couldn't put it down!" I exclaimed and he chuckled, again. I loved his laugh.

"Sure, Bella." He laughed.

"So...you'll take me?" For some reason I had a hard time believing this. He would just drop everything to help me. That's not something I'm used to from anyone, except sometimes Alice and Rosalie.

"Gladly, be ready, I'll be there in ten." He spoke and I heard keys jingling in the background. I did a fist pump, thanked him, and we both hung up.

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Don't tell me you're walking to Seattle?" My Mom asked me as I came hobbling down, trying to put my shoes on.

"No, Mom. Edward offered to drive me to Seattle, with Rose, and Al. They want to shop. I'm going to get the book while I'm there." I lied. I didn't need to give her the satisfaction in the idea that I'm going shopping with Edward Masen. The teasing would never end.

"Oh? Well, be safe and wear your seatbelt please!" She sighed and I giggled. I was sort of giddy.

"That doesn't make chinese fire drills as fun, Mom!" I whined, playfully and she smirked. According to Dad, when I was little, I got my mouth from my Mom, but my stubborn attitude from him. He called me his little spitfire. I hated that nickname, but now I miss it like crazy.

"Real cute, Bella. Just be good. Love you!"

I looked out the window, where the Volvo had pulled up.

"Love you too, Mom! See you later!" I opened the door, running out and to the driveway. Edward had begun walking towards me.

Suddenly the ground was coming towards me, rather quickly. I yelped and tried to move my arms to block my face. To say I was surpised when two, strong arms wrapped around me, would be understating things. I opened my eyes as I was on my feet again, Edward chuckling.

"You really gotta' work on those balance issues, Bella." He smirked and I play-punched him in the shoulder. He feigned hurt as he opened the passenger door for me. I got in, he closed it, and made his way around the car.

"So, where to?"

"Black's Books, please!" I smiled and he nodded.

"Your wish is my command," He winked as he backed out of my driveway and we began our trip to Seattle.

"Alice says you have a soccer game Saturday?" He asked me, it's Thursday today.

"Yeah," I blushed, praying that he had no intentions of going. I'd love to see him, but I trip over the ball way too much. It's embarrassing!

"I'm going." He smirked as if he could read my mind.

"You don't have to, we have them all the time, really!" I argued, my voice shooting up an octave. He heard it though and it didn't phase his answer, as he just shook his head. Not cool, Edward.

"I'm not very good..."

"Oh, I'm sure you're fine. You're on the Seattle Strikers," He laughed and I shrugged, sheepishly. It was a great team, a lot of prestige, but he doesn't know that I'm often on the bench and that Alice and Rose are the only girls that like me. The other girls are too competitive for an ameteur like me.

"I don't play a lot," I whispered, pursing my lips, and taking in a shaky breath. "Don't get your hopes up - I'll be benched unless Jessica or Lauren break their legs. Even then they'd find a way to keep me from playing."

"That's not fair," He frowned.

"It's not fair if I bring them down, either."

"No, you wouldn't have made the team if you weren't any good at it," He rolled his eyes, looking completely pissed. I'd never seen this side of Edward Masen. "I could speak to your coach, if you'd like."

"No, no...it's not necessary. Thanks though."

"How about I keep you company during Saturday's game, then?" He offered and I felt my lips turn up a bit.

"You don't mind?"

"Not one bit. I'll be the waterboy," He winked and I sighed.

"You're really great, did you know that?" I whispered and he laughed, squeezing my hand before going back to the steering wheel. I prefer it that way, as much as I love the feel of his touch, I don't like crashing cars. I haven't read my book yet!

"I wouldn't be great to someone who didn't deserve someone great in their lives," He shrugged, speaking simply. I could tell he meant it by his voice. It was almost simple for me to read his emotions through his velvet voice, and his body language, and his amazing green eyes.

Somehow, even with that, Edward was still mysterious.

"So, how about some tunes?" He broke a short silence by turning on the radio. "You have control over the stations."

"Okay," I prayed he didn't mind classical. I quickly switched it, closing my eyes, hoping he didn't laugh or something.

"You like this channel?" He asked me, glancing at the radio as if in shock.

"Well...I like almost all music...but this is a preference."

"No kidding? So do I. Here, turn on the CD." He told me and I messed with the buttons until Yiruma floated through the car. I grinned and skipped around the CD, stopping on a song by Debussy. He smiled, looking a little bit more relaxed, and whispered. "You know, this is one of my favorites."

"Mine too..." I grinned and let myself float in the music.

"You're a beautiful person, Isabella Swan." He whispered and I didn't say anything back.

My face heated up with a blush, wondering what he meant. I could have said something back, maybe thanked him. But I was afraid I'd make it awkward, or ruin the moment by saying something totally off. No need for any other embarrassments today. I've had plenty of those.

"Alright, get whatever you want." Edward smiled as I walked into the huge bookstore. I didn't get to come here as often as I pleased. _Good thing I brought extra money_!

I looked around, picking up some classics, some book called 'Dusk' and then I made my way to the new releases. Edward picked up the new book and took the ones from my hands. I glowered at him.

"I'm not disabled, you know." I followed him, hardly keeping up with his stride, to the front desk.

"I know," He chuckled putting them on the desk. The guy told us my total, and I began searching my wallet. When I looked back up, Edward was sacking the books, and putting a credit card back in his wallet.

"What the hell? No!" I yanked the books from his arms.

"What's the matter?" He asked me, looking shocked.

"That's a lot of money! There's no way you're buying, sorry sir." I glanced at the worker, and turned back to Ed. I sat the books on the counter, and Edward snatched them up. "Edward, honestly. Don't!"

"I wanted to!" He laughed. "A gentleman doesn't let a lady pay on their first time out."

"The term is on the first date, not buying books, ya' doof." I scoffed at him and he burst out laughing.

"Come on, Bella." He began leaving the store. I threw my arms up, and huffed. "How about dinner? I heard Bella Italia opened. It has your name in it!"

"Only if I pay."

"Silly, silly Bella." He chuckled and let me into the Volvo, holding the door for me again.

"Why do you react the way you do when I do things for you?" Edward asked me as we boxed the leftover food for Mom. I had Mushroom Ravioli's and he had some weird pasta, which I've never heard of before.

"I don't know, it's weird to me."

"It shouldn't be. It's the way any gentleman should act." He told me, simple again, as he held the doors for me.

"Haven't you heard the phrase, 'Chivalry is dead'?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I think that's a bunch of bullshit, if you'll excuse my language." He pulled out of the parking lot.

"Well, most people love that rule," I shrugged.

"And some people like manners. I love them. And I think beautiful girls should be treated like a princess, fairy-tale or not." He told me and I blushed. Did he just call me a 'beautiful girl' again?

"Right, well...I don't know." I was at a loss for words.

"I had fun today, Bella." Edward smiled, looking me in the eyes as we parked in my driveway. I glanced at the house and saw the curtains flutter, Mom watching.

"I did too," I whispered, grinning.

"Do it again sometime?" He offered and I nodded enthusiastically, grinning at him.

"Gladly."

"See you Saturday?"

"Ten in the morning!" I reminded him, collecting my things. I stuffed my camera and phone into my bag. We'd taken some pictures while eating and messing around. "Be there, or be square."

"Alice, while designing my wardrobe, once told me I have a square jaw." He rubbed his jaw and we both burst out laughing. Stupid pun. Without being able to control myself, I reached out and hugged him. He kissed my cheek, lightly. When we calmed down he whispered. "Be safe Bella."

"You too." I smiled, climbing out of the car and waved at him as I made my way up the steps. Mom walked away from the window and sat back in her chair before I got in.

"Hey Kiddo," She played dumb when I walked in.

"You know I saw you." I smirked, setting the books down on the floor and taking off my shoes.

"Yeah, sorry." She laughed.

"Anyways, I brought leftovers from Bella Italia. It's amazing!" I told her. "They'll be in the fridge!"

"Where was Rose and Alice?" She followed me in. I glanced at the clock, it's after eight-twenty at night.

"Oh, well, they had dance practice at seven." I lied. They did dance, that's one of the few things that I didn't do with them. "We dropped them off before he took me here!" I lied to her, again, almost feeling bad.

"Right, and Edward kisses them the way you guys kissed in the car?"

I froze, turning around.

"He kissed me on the cheek Mom, totally innocent!" I huffed and put the food in the microwave, since there were no dirty dishes in the sink. She hasn't eaten yet. "Really, Mom. Don't get so paranoid!"

"Right, sweetie," She chuckled, and sighed sitting down. I watched as she hid something behind her blue eyes. I ignored it for now. "So, what smells so good?"

A/N: Edward called her beautiful! *faints*.

Anyways! There's chapter two! Renee can be so skeptical sometimes! She only wants what's best for her daughter though :) And just to make it clear, she does like Edward, Bella just lied so that she wouldn't tease her about it. What's a white lie going to hurt, anyways?

Anyways! (Again!) Hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought, any ideas for the future of this story would be helpful. I don't have a very specific outline written out for this one so, we'll go with the flow!

- This is Emma, signing out!


	3. Good Life

A/N: I wrote this one with the song 'Rasputin' from Just Dance 2 stuck in my head. Lol. I'm hoping it doesn't effect my writing at all. That game is amazing by the way! It's so much fun, and it's a great work-out. I reccomend it to anybody, my Mom loves it, and so does my three-year-old nephew.

Anyways, on topic, this chapter is what all goes down at the Soccer game :) Just keep in mind that I haven't played soccer in three years, and so I'll try and stay out of the actual game; and stay in the story.

SO. Here we go. I don't own Bella, Edward, or any of the others...just keep that in mind, please. I don't like saying it out loud!

Chapter 3 - Jupiter

"Okay, I'll meet you at the game!" My Mom kissed my cheek and I nodded my head, grabbing my water before climbing out of her car. "Good luck, baby!"

"Right," I nodded, smiling. I probably wouldn't play, like usual, but she always says that. I think it's her 'Mommy' side showing. She can't help herself.

I walked into Rosalie's house. She lived in a house about the size of mine, only her's was an older, victorian style house. Mine's more modern, and to my Mother's taste. This was my second home, of three, so I really don't even knock anymore. I made my way through the fancy foyer to Rosalie's room.

"Bella!" She and Alice squealed, yanking me into a hug, and then dragging me to Rose's bathroom.

"Time for...drumroll please..." Rosalie spoke and Alice began hitting the counter with her hands. I crossed my arms, rolling my eyes, we go through this every game-day. "Soccer braids!"

Rosalie and Alice loved soccer braids. Basically, they're all the different kinds of braids that we could do. I couldn't do many, just a french, fish, and english. They had an entire list of ones they could do - and did.

We had days where they'd do the entire teams with the same braid style. It's actually really cute, if I liked the team more. Today, since it's a local game, they're just doing us three. We decided that I would have mine in one french braid. Rosalie's would be two, parted in the middle, and Alice would french braid her bangs out of her face.

In the end we all stuck bows on, that matched our blue uniforms, and grabbed our things to go.

I'd yet to tell Alice and Rose about Wednesday with Edward. I feel like I should, because God knows they tell me everything...but that if i go and talk about about it...that it'll seem like I'm making a big deal out of nothing and scare Edward off.

Oh well, tonight we're having our traditional game-night sleepover at Rose's, so I can tell them sometime then.

Edward is staying with them...this ought to be interesting.

We were about a fourth of the way into the game, winning by two, when I felt two hands covering my eyes. They sent a familiar, warm shock through my head and straight through the rest of me. I wouldn't need my eye's, or my ears, to know that Edward was standing behind me.

"Guess who?" He whispered.

"Hey!" I giggled as he moved around to sit next to me on the bench. I couldn't help but notice that he was practically touching me.

"I still think you should be on the field with the others," He sighed, looking at the others who were running around. Rosalie and Alice had tag-teamed the other side twice already. They're very sneaky.

"It's fine with me. I've been playing since I was old enough and I've done my time. I'm more than fine with watching." I half lied. I mean, I'm fine with it...watching. I just don't appreciate the fact that I'm on the team and I'm watching. I should be helping. Apparently I'm far from help.

"Well," He smiled pulling two _Jupiter_ bars from his pocket. _Jupiter_ bars are chocolate, caramel, and some other mousy stuff all in one chocolate bar. They're heaven in the mouth and Edward and I agreed that they were the best, on Wednesday. "I think I know a way to make it that much better."

He handed me one and I thanked him, throwing an arm quickly around him before pulling away.

"Oh my gosh! You're the best!" I giggled as I took a bite, at the same time as he did. He was laughing and I blushed, rolling my eyes. Only Edward would tease me about eating a chocolate bar.

"Nah, I just wanted one, and then I remembered everything we talked about and decided to pick you one up to." His cheeks tinted pink and I smirked.

"So, what'd you do with yourself this morning? I told you ten-o-clock sharp and," I once again glanced at my empty wrist. "You show up nearly twenty-five minutes late!" I gave him a mocking face and he chuckled. "I'm serious Mr. Masen."

"Well, I'll have you know I was looking at jobs and houses." He told me and my brown furrowed.

"_Why would you do that_?"

"I'm moving to Forks, is why." He shrugged and I felt my jaw drop. "Come on, guppy, it's not that shocking." He chuckled. "It's nice here, and my parents are moving to Florida next year for retirement. Chicago doesn't hold much for me these days."

"And Forks has so much more potential, right?" I asked him and he rolled his beautiful green eyes.

"Bella, you know what I mean. I like it here." He told me and I nodded. I liked it here too.

"So, you're staying at Rosalie's?" I asked him and he nodded. "You're in for it tonight. We're having a traditional game-night sleepover." It old him and he raised his eyebrows. "We get really loud."

"I wouldn't want to sleep anyways, if it means more time hanging out with you!" He chuckled and I blushed rolling my eyes.

"Okay, Edward."

ESME'S POV

"Hey Esme," Edward smiled as he walked over to us, having just arrived at the game.

"Hey dear, wanna' sit with us?" I asked him as both Renee and I hugged him in greeting. I watched as he glanced around before looking at me and shaking his head.

"Ah, actually, I already promised someone else I would sit with them," He shrugged and I nodded slowly, curious as to why he was being so...reserved about this 'someone else'. He glanced behind himself again before nodding at me. "I'll come visit in a bit."

"You do that, honey." I sighed as he walked away.

I was really surprised when he walked over to the bench and put his hands over Bella's eyes. She laughed, throwing her head back and he moved around to sit beside her. This was something new, and interesting for me. I had no idea that they'd talked at all since he came over to help with the trampoline.

He pulled two chocolate bars and I watched, even more shocked, shen she squealed and hugged him. I'd never seen either one of them really interact with someone of the opposite sex, let alone hug, and talk to like greally good friends.

"So, did Alice and Rosalie get any books?" I was pulled from my thoughts as Renee, Bella's Mom, spoke to me.

"I'm sorry?" I wondered what she meant. Books?

"Sorry, I forgot how much my daughter likes to read more than most girls. What I mean, is, did they buy much in Seattle this week?" She asked me and I went backwards through my mind, not remembering the girls going to Seattle at all. I was home all week too.

"Um, Rosalie and Alice didn't go to Seattle. I think Edward did, Wednesday, but other than that...they didn't go." I told her and her eyes widened.

"I knew it!" She laughed and I frowned.

"What?" I was still confused.

"Bella went with Edward, but she told me that the girls were with her!" Renee laughed and I felt my eyes widened. "She didn't lie to lie, she was embarrassed to be with a boy, I could tell. But she did make it a point that the girls were there. I don't mind that she was there with him, not at all. He's a good guy. I just wish she didn't feel she had to hide things."

"Why were they in Seattle, though?" I asked her, trying to understand what was going on.

"Oh! Silly me! They both wanted that newly released book. I didn't have gas in the car, and he'd told her to call if she needed something. I think she really, really wanted that book, for her to have asked him. She's usually pretty determined to do stuff on her own." Renee explained and I nodded.

Edward and Bella would make a beautiful couple, I was joking that day that I said that. They're so alike and look good together. Both of them were really personal, quiet people and didn't usually get out. I was terrified that they would grow up feeling alone.

They'd be good for each other.

"I think we should let this one slide," Renee whispered, as if she were thinking the same thing as me.

"Let it go where it goes." I nodded, agreeing. "I think they've got something good."

"Indeed," Renee chuckled.

"Hello ladies," Carlisle sat down by us and I smiled, kissing his cheek. "What's got you so deep in thought?"

I glanced at Renee and she shrugged, both of us giggling lightly. Carlisle tries to come to as many of the girls' games as possible. He works full time as Chief of Medicine at the hospital and usually doesn't show up until after halftime at a local game. I was proud of him for making time for his kids. Rosalie respected him that much more for it.

"RIght, like I'm going to believe your innocent act." He laughed and this time we both shrugged.

BPOV

"Halftime, at last," I sighed, standing up and stretching out. Edward copied my movements fluidly.

"So excited to see your friends?" Edward asked, chuckling, and I punched him the shoulder, rolling my eyes. Annoying.

"No, it means that the game is half over. Soon it'll all be over and I can go back to Rose's." I explained and he nodded, chuckling as Rosalie and Alice came running over. I watched as Jessica and Lauren glanced at Edward, whispered, and jogged over too.

"Hey Bella," Lauren smiled, her eyes ice cold. "Who's your friend here?"

"You guys know Rosalie and Alice," I rolled my eyes, playing stupid. I know who they're after and they'll sink their claws into him over my dead body. No way! I may not be dating him, but I don't need him brainwashed by brats number one and two.

"Really, are you that oblivious to the hot piece of man over here?" Jessica pointed a manicured thumb at Edward and I watched as his face turned into a mask of pure disgust. Good boy! Rosalie and Alice quickly crossed their arms, like mine, and got their protective look down.

Jessica and Lauren are not nice girls. They've been on the team as long as I have and they've never like me. They loved Rose and Al, but when they found out I hanged out with them, Rosalie and Alice became their targets of torture too. I tried talking them out of hanging around me, but they refused.

Jessica Stanley had curly brown hair and hazel eyes. Her best friend, Lauren Mallory, was platinum blond with ice-blue eyes. They were both cold people, with no manners. Rosalie referred to them as 'twits'. I couldn't agree more.

"Ladies, really? Let's see how immature we can be." Edward smirked at them.

"Yeah, Bella, keep acting like a baby. I'm surprised that he talked to you for as long as he did!" Lauren laughed, her nasally voice giving me cold chills. Edward burst out laughing, earning us several looks, and Jess poked his arm. She asked if her 'pooky-bear' was okay. _She's not creepy at all..._

"You girls aren't understanding me," Edward looked pointedly at Jess and Lauren. "I was telling you to stop being immature. Besides, you come off as creepy to me. Bella's great. So you know, knock it off, and if I hear of you messing with her again..." He glanced around before whispering. "I won't be afraid to sick Alice and Rosalie on you."

"Whatever!" Lauren stomped her foot before the two of them stormed away.

"Alright, Edward!" Rosalie high-fived him before we all went back to our parents.

"What was going on?" My Mom asked and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Nothing, just the twits trying to be cool." I shrugged, and my Mom gave me a sad look. She hated that the team didn't like me very much. According to her, the reason why, was a mystery. Unless it was jealousy - according to her.

"We straightened them out," Alice nodded toughly.

"Nice," Carlisle chuckled and Rosalie giggled, hugging her dad.

"You made it!"

"Of course I did! I told you I would, didn't I?" He asked and she sighed, shrugging. "I did. And I keep my promises!"

We ended up winning the game, if you count me as a team-mate. When we finished the entire family, including Edward, went out for brunch at a local breakfast place. We've eaten here after many games.

"How can you drink that junk?" I asked as Edward took a drink of his orange juice. OJ is gross enough alone, let alone after eating some buiscutts and gravy! _Nasty_! He laughed out loud with a shrug before making a comment about my tea. "Don't pick on me just because your taste-buds are confused!"

"Cute, Bella." Edward laughed.

"Bella, what is this?" Alice asked me, picking up the _Jupiter_ bar wrapper off of the ground. It had fallen out of my pocket. I haven't had the chance to throw it away yet.

"It's a _Jupiter_ bar's wrapper." I told her bluntly, taking a bite of my eggs.

"I can see that, but where'd you get it? I didn't get one!" She whined and I rolled my eyes.

"Edward gave it to me, at the game, while you were kicking some blue-jay-booty!" I told her, trying to change the subject back to their winning game. She knew me too well, rolled her eyes, and then turned them to glare at Edward.

"Buying my best friend candy, but not me?" She asked and Rosalie made a pouty face, jokingly.

"Sorry about that, I just happen to like Bella more than you two, is all." He shrugged and yelped when Rose threw her buiscutt at him.

"Rosalie, don't throw your food," Carlisle scolded lightly and she giggled, telling him about how Edward bought me candy, when he's known her longer. "Did you really, Edward? How'd you know she liked them?"

"She told me when we were in Seattle, we played twenty-questions, an-..."

"Seattle?" Alice and Rosalie asked me in unison and I felt my cheeks go up in flames. Edward's eyes widened as he gave me a look as if to ask why I haven't told them about that yet. This only embarrassed me more.

"Um, yeah, Ed took me to get the next book in my series." I whispered, taking a drink of my tea and Alice's jaw dropped. "I was going to tell you about it tonight, but I guess Ed beat me to the punch..."

"You went to Seattle without me? We could have made a shopping trip out of it, Bella!" Rosalie shot at me and I felt relieved that they weren't made about me keeping it a secret or anything. Edward sighed, rolling his eyes, and told them no, and about how long we took just doing what we did.

Alice looked at me, shaking her head. "I can't believe you."

"You guys aren't too mad...right?" I asked them and they laughed, shaking their heads, no.

"Of course not, just jealous. I love Seattle." Rosalie spoke in a normal tone.

The rest of the meal went fine. It turns out my Mom knew about the trip the entire time, but let me have my privacy by not saying anything. I was thankful.

Aside from that, I was also anxious. We were having a sleepover tonight and the girls invited Jasper and Emmett. This would mean I would have nothing to do tonight, unless Edward meant it when he said he liked hanging out with me - because then he and I could just pair off like the others.

I could only hope it goes over well.

A/N: Okay, I'm tired. It's late, but I couldn't help but to throw in one more chapter tonight...this morning...whatever. Bah.

Anyways...it turns out that Bella isn't as sneaky as she thought she was! You got a nice peek into the mind of Esme, and a glimpse of the lovely Renee. Let me know what you think, throw in ideas, you know the drill! REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW! ALDFJKJLDFSKJLDFSJ!

Be back soon!

- Emma


	4. Come Home

A/N: I don't have much to say. I'm trying to get as much of my story in before my three day trip to the lake (no technology! Oh my! This means no writing for me, because I type, not hand write.) The song I'm thinking of for this one is Come Home by Onerepublic Ft. Sara Bareilles. Amazing song!

Anyways, I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Midnight Sun, Bree Tanner, Onerepublic...I don't even own Sara Bareilles.

"So, Bella, why so secretive all the sudden?" Rosalie asked they undid my braid. I sighed, shaking my head a bit before turning around to look at her.

"I swear, I...I promise that I didn't just go and keep it from you just to keep it from you. I just hadn't said anything yet. Besides," I sighed, wishing this part wasn't true. "I didn't want to make some big deal out of nothing. He bought me some books, and dinner. Just friends, right?"

"You guys ate together too?" Rosalie asked, her green eyes looking shocked.

"Yeah, Rosalie. We did." I glowered at her, as if to dare her to say something about it.

"Oh." She pursed her lips and Alice giggled before changing the subject. She changed it to shopping, but anything was better than embarrassing me.

"I was thinking we should all go out to dinner, next week!" Alice exclaimed and I cocked my head to the side, curious as to who she meant. With our family 'we' could be anybody or nobody.

"We?" Rosalie asked, as if reading my mind.

"You, me, Jasper, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Renee, a date for Renee, Bella, and Edward. See! No loose wheels!" Alice clapped her hands together and Rosalie giggled, hugging her, and calling her a total genius. "I told you guys it's in there, I just have to get it out the right way sometimes."

"Maybe _total_ genius wasn't the right words..." Rosalie laughed and Alice pinched her arm.

"Is it necessary that we listen to this crap?" I asked as _Lil' Jame's_ music began playing through out the room. They both glowered at me and I rolled my eyes. This shouldn't even be considered music. It's just gross and...creepy to me.

That's when the doorbell rang. Jasper and Emmett were here. Esme let's them stay the night, but we all sleep downstairs when we do and Esme's room is on the first floor, so she hears everything. More than often I end up in Rosalie's room while they sleep in there though, anyways. So who knows if they follow her rules or anything.

I walked to the staircase and looked over, hanging on to the banister at the foyer where Alice and Rose were hugging their boyfriends. I felt the usual jealousy wash through me and I shook my head, wondering how I ended up in this position.

"Hey," I turned around to Edward, standing about two feet behind me. He was dressed, but his hair was wet, and the room smelled fresh of him. He'd just taken a shower, I'm assuming.

"Oh...hi Edward."

"Whatchya' lookin' at?" He glanced over my shoulder before I could stop him and 'ahhed'. "I see."

"It's not a big deal. They do this after every game. This time I remembered to bring some books," I smiled sheepishly at him. Books that he'd bought for me.

"They leave you out?" His perfect brow furrowed and I shrugged.

"Everytime Jasper and Em come over I come up here and they never come looking for me...so, in a way, yeah. I guess they do." I'd never thought negatively on them for it. I always just took it as them wanting some time with their boyfriends. I whispered that part to Edward and he sighed.

"Once again, you really need to stop letting people treat you unfairly. That's not cool at all." He glowered at me and I felt my face flush.

"Sorry," I murmured.

"Don't apologize!" He laughed. "Are they going to come look for you?"

"Doubt it."

"Then come hang out with me. I got some new sheet music that I want to try on the piano." He nudged me and I looked at him funny. "Yeah...I play. When I was eleven, my Mom introduced me to classical music. I loved it so much I had to learn to play."

"I've never even sat in front of a piano." I mumbled as he led me down through the family room and to the piano. I'd never even been in this room before! I thought that I knew this house backwards and forwards. This is weird for me.

He sat down, and patted the small spot on the bench next to him. I sat down quietly next to him and he began playing. I asked him, halfway into it, what he was playing and he told me he was improvising. It's a really good warm up and you never know what could come to you when you do it.

"Some of the best was written through improvisation," He told me and I nodded slowly.

"I can tell, you're amazing." I whispered in awe as his fingers glided, fluidly over the ivory keys.

That's when he began to play a new tune. He whispered the word 'improvise with me' before he began singing along with the tune, making up words as he went along. I felt my eyes widen. He wants me to come in singing soon?

_(Edward)_

_Hello world  
>Hope you're listening<br>Forgive me if I'm young  
>For speaking out of turn<br>There's someone I've been missing  
>I think that they could be<br>The better half of me  
>They're in the wrong place trying to make it right<br>But I'm tired of justifying  
>So i say you'll..<em>

_(Edward)  
>Come home<br>Come home  
>Cause I've been waiting for you<br>For so long  
>For so long<br>And right now there's a war between the vanities  
>But all I see is you and me<br>The fight for you is all I've ever known  
>So come home<br>Oh_

"Come on Bella," He whispered as he kept playing the same part over and over and I closed my eyes, deciding to embarrass myself, and just sing what my heart says to sing.

He grinned and kept playing as I began.

_(Bella)  
>I get lost in the beauty<br>Of everything I see  
>The world ain't as half as bad<br>As they paint it to be  
>If all the sons<br>If all the daughters  
>Stopped to take it in<br>Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin  
>It might start now..Yeahh<br>Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud  
>Until then<em>

_(Bella)  
>Come home<br>Come home  
>Cause I've been waiting for you<br>For so long  
>For so long<br>And right now there's a war between the vanities  
>But all I see is you and me<br>The fight for you is all I've ever known  
>Ever known<br>So come home  
>Oh<em>

_(Both)  
>Everything I can't be<br>Is everything you should be  
>And that's why I need you here<br>Everything I can't be  
>Is everything you should be<br>And that's why I need you here  
>So hear this now<em>

_(Both)  
>Come home<br>Come home  
>Cause I've been waiting for you<br>For so long  
>For so long<br>And right now there's a war between the vanities  
>But all i see is you and me<br>The fight for you is all I've ever known  
>Ever known<br>So come home  
>Come home<em>

Singing with Edward was one of my favorite things now, I can tell you that. I wouldn't say this on any other occasion...but we sounded good together. Even my poor, fifteen-year-old voice. He brought out the best in me.

"You're amazing, Bella." Edward whispered and I blushed shaking my head.

"No, not without your voice...and your piano." I whispered and he chuckled shrugging.

"How about we agree that we're both pretty darn amazing?" He asked me and I nodded, smiling at him.

That's when there was clapping. Not a lot, quiet clapping. I looked up to see Esme standing in the doorway, smiling evilly. Carlisle was standing at her side, silently, grinning at us. I felt my eyes widen as I ducked my head and Edward laughed shrugging as he stood up.

"You liked it?" He asked them and they nodded.

"You two are amazing!" Esme grinned, coming over and hugging me. "You should write it down! Record it! I love it!" She exclaimed, and even through the rush, I could tell that she honestly meant it. She liked the song.

"Esme's right, you know," Carlisle shrugged as I stood up to leave the room. "You guys have talent."

"It's a nice_ hobby_." We said in unison, glanced at each other, laughed, and looked back at Carlisle and Esme. They had that stupid, unrecognizable look in their eyes. They always looked like this when Ed and I were around them. It's starting to weird me out. Then, much to everyone's surprise, we spoke at the same time again. "But I'm going to be a doctor."

"You guys really get me." Carlisle shrugged before he walked out.

"You have something!" Esme whispered excitedly as she left the room. I glanced at Edward and he shrugged, looking about the way I feel right now. Shocked, confused, and maybe a little giddy...

We walked out of the room to find Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie sitting in the family room and playing the _Z-Cube_. Rosalie is one of the few girls I know who seriously play that thing without a brother in sight. They glanced briefly at us and Rosalie's little wink at me didn't go missed.

"You hungry?" I asked Edward as my stomach growled and he nodded, chuckling. "I'll cook!"

"You cook?" He asked as he sat down at the island in their kitchen and I nodded, smiling.

"I don't know where I get it, my Mom is nearly useless because she gets too creative in the kitchen and well...my Dad _wasn't_ a good cook." I pursed my lips as I began getting out the ingrediants to make _Spaghetti. _

"I know your Mom fairly well, but you don't speak of your Dad too much. Tell me about him." He spoke simply. He had no idea bout my Dad, so I wasn't upset with him for bringing it up. I sighed and turned around, glancing at him, before turning back to my boiling noodles.

"Charlie Swan. I got my looks from him, as much as I wish I got them from my Mom. Sometimes I'm happy, because I still get to look at his eyes, or his dark hair, in the mirror." I whispered and heard Edward gasp. "He was Chief of Police here in Forks when he was shot and killed. Four years ago."

"Oh, wow, Bella, I'm so sorry for bringing it up!" He whispered sincerely and I shook my head.

"No, no," I smiled at him, shyly. "I don't talk about him enough."

"And just so you know, if this is what your Dad looked like," He looked me up and down. "I'm happy you got his looks instead of your Mother's. You're a beautiful girl. Inside and out."

"Th-thanks." I bit my tongue, and swallowed. "You're not half bad yourself."

"Only for you," He spoke in a cheesy voice and I rolled my eyes

"How about your parents? They live in Chicago...right?" I asked him and he nodded, with a sigh.

"Bella, can I tell you something?" He asked and I turned around, at the seriousness in his voice.

"You can tell me anything. I never talk, so...you know."

"It's about why I'm here." He told me and I raised my eyebrows. I was under the impression that he was here just to visit his favorite doctor, Carlisle.

"Hang on a sec," I turned around and shut off the boiler before going over and shutting the doors. I then proceeded to lean up against the island across from him. "I'm all ears, if you still want to tell me."

"Of course I do," He smiled. "I am going to tell the other's soon enough." He shrugged. "Carlisle and Esme both know...Bella, I was adopted at birth." He told me and I felt my eyes widen. "Carlisle and Esme are my birth parents. Well, Esme is. She had me when she was...your age."

"Oh gosh..." I felt my eyes widen. We knew she had Rosalie when she was eighteen, and she always told us that she had kids too young. I once told her that eighteen isn't as bad as it could have been. Now I know what she meant.

"Yeah, Rose and Jasper are my siblings." He smiled. "Esme was in an abusive relationship with my Father and gave me up. She said that she didn't want me in that position. Anyways, I grew up with Carlisle as my long-distance doctor and that way Esme could keep an eye on me.

"She loved me, and I knew that." He told me and I nodded, understanding her decision. Edward...I couldn't imagine Esme in a bad relationship like that, let alone a small, helpless Edward. It's not right, not right at all. "My adoptive parents were'nt the best.

"They were loaded, and still are, but were really only in it to help me out of a bad family. They didn't love me like a parent should. They weren't there for me, always on trips, and even now...the moment I turned eighteen they told me about Esme, sent me off, and are moving to sunny Florida."

"I'm sorry Edward..." I whispered.

"Don't be," He smiled and pulled my hand into his. "I couldn't be happier to have Carlisle and Esme as my parents. And at the time, there weren't many adoption options, so they had to wait until I was eighteen, or they had to tell me I was theirs. Carlisle wasn't in the picture though, and Esme was only looking out for me. I love them both for it."

"That's very mature of you, Edward." I smiled.

"How do you think the twins will take it?" He asked me.

"I think they'll understand. They love their Mom, and Dad, and they already love you. There shouldn't be a problem."

"Good." He smiled. "Because they're already siblings to me."

"What does that make me?"

"You want the truth?" He asked me and I shrugged.

"I'd prefer a lie, but if you insist..."

"You're my best friend." He whispered and I felt my smile turn up a bit. I'd take anything from him, even _'girl that hangs out with his sister'. _He smiled, squeezing my hand. "I've never really had friends, or anything. Growing up I was homeschool and spent ninety-percent of my time alone. The other six was with Mom and Dad, and four with Carlisle and Esme."

"Oh...that's awful. I've always hated being the fifth wheel with Rosalie, and them...but I guess you could say I'm a brat because I've never thought about what it'd be like to be alone completely."

"You're far from a brat," He laughed, kissing my cheek as he got up. "Now, we should finish the noodles before they go bad."

"Oops," I smiled getting up and helping him.

"You made spaghetti?" Esme came in an hour later, dressed in her robe. She and Carlisle went to bed forty minutes ago.

"I was hungry," I shrugged and she smiled, sitting down.

"Mind if I have some?"

"Not at all, Ma'." Edward winked getting up and going to fill her a bowl of it and she gave him a funny look, glancing at me. She was under the impression that I still didn't know about the adoption and such.

"It's okay, I know." I told her and he raised her eyebrows.

"You told Bella?" She asked him and he grinned, shrugging.

"I hope you don't mind or anything." He sat down next to me, both of us across from her. She smiled, telling him she didn't mind at all. "I figured that since Bella is my best friend, she has a right to know. I mean, I'm still telling Rose and Jazz tomorrow, but you know...it was a good conversation starter."

"So, best friends, ey?" Esme asked us and I laughed, shrugging.

"Yeah. We hang out a lot, and I know his Mother's house better than anybody." I shrugged. 

"You know me better than anybody," He added.

"So, that makes us best friends."

"Of course," Esme grinned.

"Want to sleep with me and the other's in the living room?" I asked him and he cocked his head to the side. "With the boys around Esme doesn't let us have the second floor. Usually I sleep in Rose's room alone on nights like these, but we may as well join the sleep over."

"I'd be delighted." Edward smiled as we walked into the family room.

It's been a long time since I felt like I was a part of something, and I couldn't thank Edward more.

A/N: Hey! :) The chapter is done! You got a little inside on Edward's past...who woulda' thought that he was actually Rose's big brother? Oh boy.

Anywhoooo...Review! (Did that rhyme? It sounded like a rhyme.) Let me know where this story should go, if you have any ideas. I love any reviews, really though, so just...review!

- Adios! Emma


	5. Blink

A/N: Edward is graduating! He's so...so grown up! (booo-hooo)

Chapter 4 - Blink

"Look how wound up she is just to see Edward," Rosalie laughed, shaking her head and my Mom smirked as we packed up the SUV we were taking to Chicago. We're going to Edward's graduation.

The girls were all taking one of the cars, Esme and Renee get the front, Rosalie and I are in the middle, and Alice is in the very back. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper are all taking Carlisle's Mercede's for some boytime.

I can't help but be excited. Edward and I have spent the last two months on the phone every single night because he lives so far away. I don't know whethere my Mom knows about our phone calls, or anyone else, even...but they're important to me. After Ed graduates, he's moving to Forks with us.

"It's a big milestone for him." I shrugged.

"Right, he's my brother and even I'm not that excited." Rosalie rolled her eyes and I stuck my tongue out at her.

Edward had announced to the twins, with Esme and Carlisle, that he was actually their sibling. I didn't go to this dinner, deciding it was a private, family moment. When Rosalie called later that day, I pretended to have had no idea.

That's when I remembered one of Ed and I's phone conversations. We played twenty questions as a form of getting to know and entertaining each other.

_"Okay, so, what's your full name?" He asked me._

_"Isabella, because my Mom liked it. Marie was my Grandma's first name. And Swan was just my last name." I smiled thinking of my Grandma Swan, she passed away when I was nine. My only grandmother left other than Renee's Mom, who lives in Arizona._

_"Bella means beautiful, you know." He flirted and I rolled my eyes. "And mine's Edward because Esme loved the name. Anthony was her older brother's name before he was killed in a drunk-driving accident - he got hit by the drunk driver. Um, Masen is my adoptive last name and Cullen is my biological one." _

_"I like your name. Edward Anthony."_

_"Bella Marie, yours isn't too bad either."_

_"Okay, my turn...where did you grow up at?" I asked him curious if because of his parents tendency to travel, and obvious amount of money, if he was ever in just one place._

_"Chicago, Illinois. I just had a lot of Nannies in Chicago. Not a big deal." He told me and I nodded to myself, trying to understand how his parents could have just left him at home all of the time. _

_"I grew up where I am now." I told him with a sigh. "I haven't really been anywhere else."_

_"Really? What's your favorite nickname?" He asked as his turn and I blushed._

_"Actually...I like it when you call me beautiful," I whispered. He'd recently made a habit of calling me that. It was usually pretty casual though, especially with his flirty manner. He was usually nice._

_"I said nickname, not name," He cheesed and I could just see him winking. _

_"Right, whatever. What's yours?"_

_"I like it when you call me 'sexy-man'." He told me and I nearly choked on my water._

_"I never called you that!" I burst out laughing with him. _

_"What?" My Mom asked walking into the kitchen. I was sitting at the island, one of my favorite spots in the house, and drinking water while all of this happened. It's probably, after eight at night, but it's two hours later for him._

_"Sorry, nothing," I laughed going back to the phone. "No, seriously, what's your answer?"_

_"Well, I like it when Esme calls me 'her-boy'. You know? It makes the fact that I have a Mom out there, more real, and better." He told me and I smiled softly._

_"That's so sweet. She loves having you too, by the way. You're her boy." I giggled when he chuckled, and thanked me. "Okay! My turn! What's your favorite food?"_

_"Who are you talking to?" My Mom laughed._

_"I like mountain lion!" He joked._

_"Edward!" I laughed at him. My Mom raised her eyebrows and silently walked out. I'll never live this one down. "No, seriously. What's your favorite food? Ever? You have to have one, you know."_

_"Fine. Your homemade Spaghetti!" _

_"Mine's mushroom ravioli." I told him and he said it was good before continuing._

_"What's your favorite color?" He asked me._

_"Green." I shot out without realizing it. Once upon it was deep blue. Warm, soft, all of that. But I've come to term that green is even more beautiful - like Edward's eyes for example_. Wow...I really need to drop this crush. He'd never date me. I'm a kid_._

_"I like brown," He sighed. "It's warm, smooth, sweet - like chocolate." He whispered and I suddenly felt like there was another reason that he was keeping from me. I decided to be a good girl and drop it now, saving the thought for a later, even more personal conversation._

_"Do you have any pets?" I asked him. "I don't."_

_"I had a dog named Jake for a while, but I couldn't take care of him and one of my nannies was extremely allergic. She got rid of him without telling me, actually." He sounded hurt and I sighed. What kind of a nanny would do that? What kind of parents would adopt a nanny that would do that to their son?_

_Stupid people, that's for sure._

_"If you could go anywhere at all, where would you go?" Edward asked me and I tapped my chin, actually trying to think._

_"I'm not a traveler. But right now, if I could get up and go somewhere, I'd go to Chicago. I've never been to a big city and you're there, so I wouldn't be alone or anything." I explained and he chuckled. "What's so funny? Where would you go?"_

_"I would go to Forks, Washington...it's where my heart is." He told me and I smiled. With his family, and his Mom. That's sweet of him to say._

_"What's your goal in life?" I asked him._

_"I want to be a doctor, like Carlisle. Only...I'm going into pediatrics. I'd love to work with little kids. _

_"Really? I want to be a pediatrician too!" I giggled. "I love babies, and little kids. I've considered midwifery too...but I feel like they need more, bigger doctors. I don't know. I also want to write and have something published - even if it's a small article."_

_"That's a very reasonable dream. I'm sure you could have many books published if you put your heart into it. You're very good at telling stories." He told me and I giggled, again. He's so encouraging. At least Mom can't tell me he's a bad role-model. "Who was your biggest role-model in life?"_

_"Esme." I told him, without even thinking about it._

_"Mine too!" He laughed._

_"She's gone through so much and she's still raised a beautiful life. Great kids, friends, husband, home...Esme has it all and she's still one of the sweetest, kindest people in my life. She's very well my second mother." I told him, speaking my heart. I love Esme. I've always looked up to her._

_"Exactly, she's very well my first Mom, and I only saw her once or twice, every other year growing up..." He sighed._

_"She loves you."_

_"I love her too." He chuckled._

_"Do you want to get married Edward?" I asked him before realizing how I sounded. "I mean, in your future, to a woman." _

_"Of course. If I could get the right girl, I'd be _so happy_. I just want to be with someone I love, who loves me for me."_

I love you for you! _I wanted to say._

_"Yeah, me too." I said that instead._

_"How about kids? You want to be a pediatrician, but do you want any of your own?" He asked me and I immediately imagined little babies with bronze hair and green eyes - like the ones that Esme described that one afternoon, when I met Edward._

_"I'd love a baby." I told him simply. "If I were happily married, in love, and a doctor - I'd gladly have one. I'll adopt if I have to - but children are wonderful." _

_"They are." He chuckled. "I remember staying with Rosalie once, I played with her Dolls more than she did. Did you know I took a job babysitting when I was fourteen? I love little kids. Esme thought it was the sweetest thing - I thought it was geeky, but I can't help myself."_

_"That's so cute." I giggled, picturing Edward holding a tiny baby. I cleared my throat. "Anyways, what was your first date like?"_

_"Tanya Denali." He sighed. "She's the only girl I've ever dated, and it was awkward. I took her to dinner but she only kept asking questions about my money and things like that." He told me and I frowned. How come nobody appreciates him the right way? The way I do? "She was crazy."_

_"Oh...yeah?"_

_"What about yours, Belly?" He asked and I sighed, feeling my face grow warm._

_"I've never been on a date before." I told him._

_"Never?"_

_"No...boys don't like me."_

_"That's not true." He mumbled before clearing _his _throat. "Are the boys there blind? You're an amazing girl! You're beautiful! With your pretty, long hair and dark eyes. And then your perfect personality. They're all stupid, Bella. You'll find someone soon enough."_

_"Never soon enough." I chuckled. "Well, anyways, was your first kiss with Tanya?"_

_"That and everything else...another awkward thing. We smacked noses. Her braces cut my lip, too." _

_"Ouch." I giggled. _

_"No kissing for you?" He asked me and I shook my head, no._

_"No...um...I don't date, let alone kiss." I smirked at nobody in general. Basically the marble counter. _

_"Boys are so stupid," He told me and sighed. I rolled my eyes up to the cieling. "So...um...that makes you a virgin, right?"_

_"Yeah," I mumbled._

_"I'm not..." He sounded embarrassed this time. Why is he embarrassed? I may love him, but he doesn't know that. Most guys are proud and compare to see who has the highest numbers. And with his looks - he could smash anybodies numbers._

_"What was it like, Edward?" I asked him._

_"Awkward. It was Tanya, and she was the only one, and we only did it...twice or so. Neither of us really enjoyed it. "_

_"No?" I asked him. _

_"Nope. I mean, I really only dated her to feel less lonely in the beginning. she's not my type - I prefer brunettes." He told me and I raised an eyebrow._

_"Brunette's ey? So, that makes her a blonde?" He told me she was strawberry blond. "To-may-to, to-mah-to. Anyways, go on." _

_"After the second time she ran off and told everyone that we never really dated and never spoke another word to me again. We were only sixteen, but she hurt my feelings. I thought she was there for me, for a long time."_

_"I'm here for you Ed," I told him._

_"Is there anything you want to do before you die, Edward? Like, one of those lists?" I asked him. "Other than becoming a doctor and having a family, I mean." _

_"Yes." He spoke. "You?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Feel like sharing?" He chuckled. I told him no. "Me either."_

_"You think we'll make it Edward? Our friendship and stuff?" I asked him and he sighed._

_"I sure hope so."_

_"Bell, it's getting late, you need to get off the phone." My Mom came in and ran her fingers through my hair. She glanced at the clock on the microwave. "You've been on there long enough, tell your friend bye."_

_"Tell Renee hi for me." Edward chuckled._

_"Okay, have a good night. Dream happy dreams." I whispered._

_"Only if you do to," He whispered._

_"Night Ed,"_

_"Goodnight beautiful," He breathed and the line went dead._

_"Edward says Hi, Mom." I told her and she smiled patting my back before going and rinsing her coffee cup out._

_"If you talk to him again, say hi back," She winked before leaving the room, without her mug this time. I sighed, and put my phone on the table, deciding I should get ready for bed. I had school the next day._

PRESENT TIME

"What's got your brain so held up?" Alice asked me and I shook my head, looking around. All of the women in the car were looking at me, even Esme, in her rearview mirror. I felt my cheeks heat up as I shrugged and sank lower into my seat.

"Nothing," I grumbled.

"Right," Rosalie giggled.

"Just thinking about things." I told her and she shrugged going back to where she was texting Emmett, who was in the car ahead of us.

"Welcome, to my humble abode!" Edward chuckled as we all loaded out of the cars. It didn't get past me that he grabbed my bags, and then Esme's, leaving everyone else with theirs.

"Okay, Edward and I planned out bedrooms for everyone to stay in!" Esme smiled. "We looked at size, frienship, and things like that. Edward, if you'll help me show everyone where they belong, It'd be great!"

"Okay, I'll take Bella and Renee. You take the others." He told her. "You guys get the third floor. That's where my room is. There weren't enough bedrooms on the second for all of the guests. So, you get the one that connects to my bedroom and bathroom, we'll be sharing that too by the way, but don't worry - I've almost got everything packed for the trip back anyways."

"Where's the nanny?" I asked him and he laughed.

"Please, I fired our last one after the Tanya incident. I got so angry that I just took it out on the Nanny, telling her to get lost." He smirked, and I laughed out loud.

"She shouldn't have tossed your dog, then," I told him.

"What in the world are you talking about?" My Mom asked us, her voice full of confusion. I glanced at Edward before the two of us burst out laughing. "You two...you're odd."

"Okay," Edward smiled as we arrived at the two doors at the end of the hallway and led me in. "I figured that with how close you two are, that you'd be okay sharing for a while." He smiled and I nodded, knowing I'd be fine. Heck, I'm fine as long as I'm closer to Edward than everyone else.

Edward left us to unpack.

"Okay," My Mom looked up as soon as the door clicked shut. "What was the entire little dog joke?"

"Oh, well, onetime when I was talking to Ed on the phone, he told me about his last Nanny. They left him with a lot of those growing up...but he always had a dog, Jacob, who the Nanny threw out while he was at school. He was already angry, so he fired her." I explained and my Mom sighed shaking her head. "What?"

"You guys are so cute. And he let's you call him Ed?" She asked and I huffed.

"Yeah Mom, why wouldnt' he?"

"Rosalie did once and he went off on her about how he was named_ Edward_, not _Ed_." She told me and I smiled shrugging. Okay, maybe I'm a little happy about that one.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" I asked Edward as we both brushed our teeth in his bathroom. He smiled, nodding, his mouth too full to be a little more specific. "I would be. I can't wait to be done with high school."

"Oh, don't hate on it too much. You've only got two years left and they'll go so fast...it won't even matter." He told me and patted my hair. I glowered at him playfully in the mirror.

"Don't mess up my hair!" I scolded him, pointing my index finger at him. I almost dropped my toothbrush, fumbling to catch it. He laughed lightly at me and I punched him playfully in the arms.

"You're going to bed in a second anyways!" He smirked and I went to pinch his upper arms but he grabbed mine and turned me so that I was leaning against the counter. He wasn't hurting me, but rather being playful, and happy. I really liked this side of Edward.

"Maybe I want to look good!"

"For your Mom?" He smirked, getting closer to my face. I looked right in his eyes then.

"What about me?" My Mom asked, just rounding the corner, and walking in. How quickly Edward bounced off of me, and I backed up is a miracle. Though our red faces didn't do a good job as to hiding anything. My heart was pounding and I'm surprised my Mom didn't ask about that too.

"Oh...nothing." Edward spat, smirked at me, and walked out. He smacked my rear-end playfully as he went through the other doors leading to his bedroom. My Mom was too occupied with opening her travel-sized toothpaste to even notice the little incident. Thank goodness!

"This darn thing..." She grumbled.

"Mom," I lauged just putting my own toothpaste on her brush. "You okay now, or should I show you how to rinse too?"

"Once again, sweet as cherry pie, Bella." She laughed and I shrugged, kissing her cheek before going into the bedroom that she and I would be sharing for the night.

I lay down in bed thinking over the last few minutes. Edward touched...my butt. Wow, I'm such a girl. I feel weird just waying the words like that. And then we were so close...I thought he was going to kiss me for half of a second. I hoped he would for half of a second.

And of course, my lovely Mother had to make her appearance.

I sighed, rolling over, and ducking my face into my pillow. This was not cool.

Not cool at all.

"Edward Anthony Masen - Cullen." The principal read his name and I literally climbed up onto my chair, clapping, and doing a wolf-whistle. Esme chuckled and helped me back down after he winked at me and left me in a haze.

"Way to cheer for Edward," Alice smirked at me and I shrugged.

"What?" I giggled. "He needed to have someone doing that and the people who raised him didn't, and Esme has too much class..."

"Right," Rosalie and Alice spoke at the same time, rolling their eyes, and grinning.

I sat through the reast of the ceremony with a little bit more manner and class. He announced their class and they all threw their caps in the air and bid their fairwells. Edward didn't say a word to anybody but rather ran off and towards us. He once said nobody held him here. Forks was where his heart was.

"You graduated!" I ran to him, and he pulled me into his arms, spinning me around. I squealed, begging him to put me down before he dropped me. He laughed softly, setting me down as the family caught up.

"Oh, my baby is all grown up!" Esme kissed his cheek.

"Mom," Edward laughed.

"Edward!" Rose and Alice hugged him, before the boys did, and then he did a man-hug with Carlisle, and another hug with Renee. He turned and casually wrapped his arm around me.

"Pictures!" I pulled my camera out and handed it to Rosalie, and she quickly got one of us. Edward plopped his cap onto my head and they took another one. We then took the more serious ones.

"Alright," Esme giggled, handing me her camera. "Where should we eat? I'd say Edward knows Chicago the best."

"Can you take us to that one place?" I begged him, pulling onto his sleeve. It was a fancy pizza place.

"The one?" He asked and I nodded, grinning.

"Sure!" He smiled and the rest of the group just watched us, looking totally confused. Oh, yeah...they didn't talk to him on the phone every night. "We're going to Paul's Pizza. It's a really fancy Pizza diner and I love it. Bella has been begging me to bring her since we got here."

"How'd you know about it?" Alice asked me.

"Uh, he told me?"

"When?" Rosalie added onto the interrogation.

"When we were plotting your death and got hungry." I rolled my eyes and she huffed, clearly annoyed with my non-descripted answers.

We got to the place and got them to put three tables together so we'd have room. I sat beside Edward at the end of it. We ate, and they sang happy birthday to him. When they came back with refills our waitress was different. This one was tall, had strawberry blonde curls, and had her eye on Edward.

"You ordered the _Tea Jea?" _She asked me, smiling sweetly as she held up the glass of tea. I grinned nodding, and smoothing out my skirt.

In that moment, three things happened. The first was I read her name-tag. Tanya Denali? Crap. The second was her taking the tea, and practically throwing the glass at me, dumping tea all down me. And the third was Edward jumping up and screaming at her.

I felt my face heat up and my eyes tear up. I looked down at my blue dress, which I thought was cute earlier, and shaking my head as I hopped up and ran from the room. I ran straight outside and ignored the several voices calling after me.

Edward dated her? He'd never want to date me! She was beautiful and I'm covered in ice-tea! I sniffled, and sank down on the other side of his silver Volvo, where they couldn't see me inside the restaurant. I can't believe I was so stupid...I'm so incredibly stupid that it's not fair.

Why can't I be Tanya?

"Bella!" Edward called after me and I swiped at my eyes, looking at the ground.

I could tell he was walking towards me, even withouth hearing and seeing him. He ran up and sat down in front of me, taking my arms in his hands, and looking me over. "Are you okay, Bella?" He looked at my eyes and I sniffled, shaking my head. "DId the glass hit you? Why are you crying?"

"You didn't tell me Tanya was beautiful and that she still loved you!" I cried and he looked at me, his green orbs full of confusion.

"That's because I don't lie to you." He whispered, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Is that why she looked at you all night? And dumped tea down my shirt? Edward, she loves you and she's gorgeous. She's not me. Why the hell would you move to Forks?" I was hysterical now.

"You've got to be kidding, Isabella Marie." He sat down in front of me. "I don't want to be in Chicago because you aren't. I prefer brunettes. Beautiful, witty, funny, happy, Bella-brunette's!" He exclaimed and I felt my eyes widen with shock. "You're beautiful and Tan could never have that on you."

"You can't mean that, you-..."

That's when Edward pressed his lips to mine, shocking me beyond anything. I was surpised at first, not sure what to do with myself - but it quickly passed and I kissed him back just as hard, wrapping my arms tightly around him and doing something I've wanted to do since we met...

I tangled my fingers in his hair.

A/N: ooooh! They kissed! ^.^ I'm so happy! Ha! halfway into this chappie I had to drop everything and drive an hour away with my older sister to make sure our grandma was okay, she had a bad fall, but I made sure to get home and get it done - it's three in the morning as I'm posting this.

AH! Well, you know the routine - REVIEW. I LOVE MY REVIEWS.

- I love you, but love you more if you review. Emma.


	6. Somewhere

A/N: Okay, so, I'd like to make it clear that I'm going to the lake tomorrow morning and I won't be home until Sunday night. So, you may not hear from me until mid-next week. I apologize for this. Todays Chapter had absolutely no planning to it...so, I hope it goes well.

As a reminder, I don't own Twilight :( Stephenie Meyer is just an incredibly nice woman for letting me, and many others, use them.

Chapter 4 - Somewhere

"Gameday! Gameday! Gameday!" Alice danced around my kitchen after we braided our hair.

"Oh! Okay, thanks for letting us know!" Rosalie was hanging up the phone as she walked into the living room, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Alice asked her what was up and she took my hands into hers. "You're playing today."

"What?"

"You remember Kate Martin?" She asked me and I rolled my eyes, nodding at her. She's one of the few girls on the team who don't outright pick on me. She doesn't like me, but she keeps it that simple. No bullying. "She broke her ancle!"

"So," I smiled. "I get to play?"

"Heck-yeah you do!" Rosalie laughed and I jumped up, hugged her, hugged Alice before running around the island in the kitchen.

"Someone's excited." I froze, mid-fist-pump when I heard Edward's voice behind me. I turned around wide-eyed and squealed, running to hug him. He never told me exactly when he was coming down to move in with Esme.

"I get to play today!" I told him and he chuckled. "I get to play! I get to play!"

"I should have made the coach throw you in there a long time ago - I didn't know how happy you'd be." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a while. I miss playing with my girls," I wrapped my arms around Rosalie and Alice's shoulders as they laughed. "I can't wait! You think it'll be a good game? It has to be a good one, it would be totally unfair if it weren't." I told them and they laughed.

"I'm sure it'll be fun," Rosalie laughed.

"Alright, well, I'm driving. Renee and Esme were eating a breakfast slash lunch when I left the house. They'll be there in a little bit." Edward smiled and I was excited to ride in his Volvo again.

Ed and I carried the bags around and I helped him load the trunk. This reminded me of the lunch after his graduation.

FLASHBACK

_"That was..." Edward breathed when he pulled away from my lips._

_"Perfect," I giggled, glancing around. "Um, we should probably go back before they come searching for us..."_

_"Do you want to change into something? I have a hoodie in my bag. You could put it on over the spill maybe?" He offered and I nodded slowly. My Jacket was beyond soaked. He held out his hand to help me up and we opened the trunk, where he pulled out a hoodie with the name 'Masen' across the back._

_"This needs to be updated." I smiled as I slipped it on. I was drowning in it, but I didn't mind. It smelled just like my Edward._

_"So...um...about the kiss..." I looked up at him._

_"Can we not tell the others for a while? I love them, but I feel like if I tell them...I'll end up with them and you. When right now...you're all I want." I whispered, praying that he agreed and didn't regret anything. His face broke out into that beautiful, crooked smile that I loved._

_"Gladly. It's you I want to date - not our families." He smirked and helped me turn around to go back into the pizza place._

_I couldn't stop smiling._

"Hey, girlie, we gotta' go." He smiled, squeezed my hand, and moved back around to get in the driver's seat.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

I climbed into the front happy that Rosalie and Alice were nice enough to take the backseat. I checked my phone. It was a message from my Mom telling me good luck with a bunch of x's and o's. That's my Mom. I grinned shutting it.

EPOV

"Oh my gosh, nobody told me we were playing Piper!" I looked at Bella who's brown eyes were wide as she looked at the other team, who were clad in bright orange uniforms. Please, Bella could beat their butts anyday.

"You'll do fine," I told her taking her hands in mine. She wouldn't stop looking at the other team. I sighed. "Bella, look at me. Look. Look at me..." She slowly turned her head, her eyes looking right at mine. "You'll do fine. You'll do better than fine - you'll be great."

"it's just...I never play this team. I'm always benched. And they're really tough - and the one time that they're here...I'm not benched." She mumbled.

"No, you were benched cause they were saving you for the real stuff. Okay?" I told her and she nodded slowly the team was gathering up to start planning. "Now, go get 'em tiger. I'll be right here the whole time."

"O-okay, Edward." She smiled sheepishly before jogging over to where the others were huddled.

I really hope this 'Piper' team wasn't as bad as they said.

The game went pretty well, we were about three fourths of the way through it and I really began to notice that Piper was getting better as they played. The girls may not win this one, but I could see that they were working hard. Bella even had the ball for a second...twice.

I was surprised when Bella seriously had the ball. She didn't even look surprised. She immediatly began moving as if they'd planned it.

That's when one of the other girls, a redhead, came up and stuck her foot out to trip Bella. I jumped up, but stood frozen. That's when Esme and Renee came and sat down.

"Where's Bella?" Renee giggled, looking over the game.

"Shh," I held up a finger as several other girls came and tried to get the ball. They began kicking it and I saw a cleet hit Bella in the face. "What the hell? Someone stop the game! Hello!" I screamed running over to the referree. "Bella!"

I watched as they practically kicked her to death. When the ball and the group got away I realized Bella was still laying on the ground and they'd yet to stop the game. She wasn't even moving!

"Damn!" I yelled and ran out onto the field. And that's when they called time-out.

"Bella, come on sweetie," I rolled her over so that she wasn't face down in the grass. Oh, she's going to look really beat up in a bit. I checked her pulse. She seemed fine, just knocked out. Her cheek was bloody and her wrist was incredibly swollen.

"Bella? Oh God!" I turned my head to Renee and Esme standing over me. They were both in tears, of course.

"Call an ambulance!" I barked and my Mom went straight to it.

BPOV

"Edward?" I opened my eyes wishing the constant beeping would stop. That's when I realized that they weren't beeping...it was sirens. And I was in an ambulance - without Edward. My Mom leaned over me.

"Honey, are you feeling okay? What hurts?" My Mom asked me and I looked around. "What do you need?"

"Edward...where is he?"

"He's on his way to the hospital, he's right behind us, baby." She whispered. "But what hurts?"

"My cheek,"

"Yeah, you got it pretty good right there," She sighed leaning over to look at the side that was throbbing. "It looks like you got kicked with a cleet." She sighed and I glowered at her. I was kicked with a cleet! It doesn't look like I did, I just did. "I'm sorry baby, I know you were so excited to play."

"I'm fine...how's Edward?"

"Sweetie, he's fine." She sighed.

"I just...he was freaking out...I could hear him." She breathed heavily and I nodded, pursing my lips. They were both so smitten with each other, and I doubt either one even knew it.

"He's alright, honey, he'll be happy to hear that you woke up." I smiled at her and she nodded, closing her eyes.

"It hurts, Mom."

"I know it does," She sighed. "I had no clue how rough those girls were. They're all suspended from their team, and Lauren is suspended from yours for the rest of the season." She told me. "They forfeited. You won!"

"The 'rest of the season', Mom, is like two games." I sighed with a shrug. "I think I'm done with soccer. There's no way I'm doing this again."

"Alright, honey. Just rest. Don't worry about that right now."

"Bella?" Edward came running in and he pressed his hand on my forhead, softly, before running his hand down my hair. "How is she?"

"Able to talk, if you weren't sure." I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled.

"I can see you aren't too ill," He smirked and I shrugged.

"Right, well, can you keep an eye on her Edward?" Renee asked him and he nodded and she left the room. That's when Edward smiled at me.

"I was so afraid, you scared the living hell out of me," He whispered and I raised my eyebrows, surprised that he was so freaked out. I was fine, other than the broken wrist, fractured ancle, and beat up face. "I've never been that scared, Isabella."

"You shouldn't have been, I was fine." I grabbed his hand and he shrugged, sighing. That's when Esme came in, smiling, flowers in hand.

"Oh! Honey! I'm so sorry!" Esme came in and kissed my hair after placing the flowers in the window sill. I smiled at her, shrugging, and slowly releasing Edward's hand from mine. I missed it already. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Kinda' achey, but Carlisle's got me on some strong meds." I giggled and Edward rolled his eyes, sitting down in the plastic chair beside me. I smirked at him with a shrug and leaned back, relaxing. "So, what brings you here?"

"Hush, Bella." Esme chuckled.

"When can I go home?" I asked Edward and he shrugged.

"Carlisle said that they're keeping you another hour to make sure you don't get a concussion or something along those lines. After that, if tests come out clear, you should be free to go." She told me and I nodded, wishing I could leave now.

"Let's just pray those tests are passed, okay?" Edward sighed.

"I'm fine." I reminded him.

"Bella," I looked at my Mom and she sighed. "Would you be upset if I met somebody? Like a guy? Be honest,"

She glanced nervously at me and I smiled. "It's been four years Mom. If you meet someone who makes you happy, then go for it. I have nothing against it."

"Oh, that's so...such a relief. Thank you." She sighed, squeezing my good hand softly. "I don't want you to feel like I'm going against Charlie. I loved him, with all my heart, but...you know..."

"I know, Momma'." I smiled. "Don't worry about it...who did you meet, anyways? I know you didn't just bring it up to bring it up."

"Well, his name is Phil Dwyer - he's a doctor at the hospital. I got his number! He's so cute, but I had to check with you because I love you the most and you go first. Even over hot doctors." She told me, and I smiled, shaking my head. She's too good to me. Mom deserves someone who can make her happy. She's been alone for so long.

"Cool, let me know if you start dating him!"

"Of course, honey. You'll be the first to know anything. I promise."

We pulled up at my house and I sighed, happy to be out of the hospital, because it made me incredibly nervous.

Mom practically dragged me inside the house because my crutches were upstairs and in my room. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. I don't watch it that much, so I was curious as to where all the shows that I used watch were. Heck, if they were still on the TV.

A few hours later my Mom came in and sat my crutches beside me, apologizing for taking so long. She looked like she'd just gotten out of the shower and she was now dressed nicely. I looked her up and down before whistling. She gave me that questioning look. I raised my eyebrows.

"Something you wanna' tell me?" I asked her.

"I have a date, if you don't mind."

"How am I going to feed myself? I mean, I'm happy to let you go...but I can't exactly use my hand...or my leg...and my cheek is throbbing. I need to stop talking." I sighed as the aching had increased.

"You have a sitter," She smirked and my eyes widened.

"Who?"

"It's a surprise!" She giggled when the doorbell rang. She ran out, still putting an earring in. I shook my head. I don't want some sitter, I was mostly joking...I figured she'd just make something before she left and that I could sleep on the couch if she would be out late.

"Alright, be good, no funny business," She kissed my head and I sighed.

"Like what?"

"Baby sitter is here." Edward walked in and I suddenly felt way happier to have broken my leg today.

"Edward! He's my babysitter?" I asked her and she nodded, grinning.

"Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme are out with Carlisle, they went to dinner. Alice and Em went to a Movie, and so that leaves Edward to watch you." She smiled and I nodded, pretending not to be even half as excited as I was. "So, be good, follow the rules, try not to break your body, got it?"

"Thanks Mom," I kissed her cheek and she patted Edawrd's back before she was gone and out the door.

"Did she call you?" I asked him as I heard her car pull out.

"Yeah, she did. She was so excited to see Phil, and almost didn't want to leave me here though. Her exact words were 'I know how teens are when you leave them alone together...believe me. I would.'" He chuckled and I rolled my eyes. She had me when she was seventeen and it freaked her out that I was almost that old.

"Wanna' watch some TV? I'd offer more, but...I'm handicapped for the time being." I told him and he grinned, carefully sitting down beside me and wrapping his arm around me.

"Believe me, you don't have to do more. I love just being around you."

"Oh...good." I blushed and turned the sound back on the TV.

We watched TV for a while. It was so...perfect. It was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. I liked being near him - like he'd said about me earlier. I smiled when he took my good hand and held it in his. He was running his thumb over the back of it and even just that felt amazing.

That's when the dull ache in my cheek turned into a full on throb, ruining the moment. I winced and Edward's head shot over, his green eyes searching my face. I tried to turn away but then the pain spread out more. I groaned and he sighed.

"Your Mom left pain meds on the counter. I'll be right back." He stood and left the room. I wince leaning back against the cushions. My face has never hurt this much...It really sucked.

"Here ya' go." He whispered as he held the medicine while I took a drink, then took the drink while I took the medicine, and then gave me another sip. I only had one usable hand at the moment. The other was kind of hurting too. "That should help," He kissed my hair before moving back onto the couch.

"I'd kiss you but my face feels like it's about to fall off." I grumbled and he shushed me.

"I know, and don't worry about it, beautiful. Just take care of your pretty face." He smiled and I sighed. Why does he always have to be Mr. Perfect?

When I woke up I wasn't on the couch, but rather in my bed. I looked around, trying to remember where Edward had gone. Was he even still here? Mom said that after I'm asleep, I'm fine. But when I'm awake and hungry...speaking of which, my stomach growled.

"Edward?" I whispered before speaking up. "Edward..."

A few moments later my door cracked open and Edward poked his head in. "Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

"I'm sorry," He frowned. "I forgot that you hadn't eaten. What would you like?"

"For you to take me downstairs so I can help you cook," I told him and he shook his head.

"You're the patient, I'm cooking. Just tell me what you want." He chuckled and I whined, telling him that the leftover Maccaroni in the fridge would be fine. It's quick and easy for him.

A few minutes later he came back up with two bowls of Maccaroni. I had him sit with me, in the bed, where we just talked about everything. He had to help feed me for a bit. I hate being injured...and love it at the same time.

Dinner was done and we were both tired again when we leaned back against my pillows, yawning. I rolled onto my good side, and smiled at him, thanking him for coming over and taking care of me.

"I don't mind. In fact, I love being here for you. You're the most important thing in my life right now." He smiled and kissed my forehead, and then the tip of my nose. "And you need your rest. I want you better soon because as soon as you're out of these casts and mobile again - we're going on a date."

"A date, ey?"

"Yes, a date. So, rest up." He smiled and I nodded, snuggling in closer to him. He rubbed my back, humming the song we'd sang the other day, and I quickly succumbed.

Who would have thought I'd like having broken bones?

A/N: I wasn't as happy with this chapter as I was with others. It felt kind of rushed because I was in a rush. I hope it didn't effect the story too horribly - I guess you'd let me know if it did? Anyways, I just felt bad for not being able to update in the next few days, and thought I'd squeeze this in.

REVIEW! I want to know what you think! :)

- See you later! Emma.


	7. Someday

A/N: AHH! I'm telling you, I'm losing my mind, probably as much as you are. I hate it that I left you to wait! We went to the lake for three days - you'll never guess where this chapter is going to take place ;)

I'm so angry cause we got home from the lake, and it'd stormed at home, and whattya' know...the trampoline we'd gotten the day I started this story was in pieces...on our neighors roof and in their front yard! And our cable/internet is out. So, no updating immediately :( So, I hope this goes up soon! I'm going just as crazy!

**Y.L3**

The long roll of house-shaking thunder is what pulled me from my happy place. I groaned, rolling over in my bed, and looking over at the alarm-clock. It's only two-thirty? We aren't leaving until around four...

I huffed dragging myself from the bed deciding I may as well get up now and make it easier. This morning we're all going to the lake. It's going to be a three day trip and it's mostly for Edward's birthday, tomorrow. I'm so excited! I just keep praying that he likes his gift and stuff - I worked long and hard to get it done.

I took a shower and curled my hair figuring it'd be the quickest way to pass time before Mom gets up and wants to rush the morning. I took another check as to what I was bringing and found that I had everything necessary.

When I was dressed and ready to go I began making the coffee. Mom walked in, all disgruntled, and in a sleep haze. She smiled when she saw me, and then smiled wider when she saw what I was doing._ Who knows where the two of us would be without our coffee._

"Morning, Babe, you ready?" She smiled and I nodded.

"I'm so excited!" I giggled.

"Um, so, there's something I wanted to ask..." She murmured and I raised an eyebrow at her. "It's about Phil..."

Phil. I smiled at the thought. Phil was my Mom's boyfriend. They've been dating for the last month, since they met at my soccer incident, and have only been getting closer. I'm not that close with them, and he'll never be a father-figure to me, but he makes Mom happy - and that's all that matters.

"What about him?" I asked her, leaning on the counter.

"Well..." She sat down at the island and began combing her hair with her fingers. "He called yesterday and wanted to know if you were okay...if you were okay with him and I taking the Jeep down...and you riding with somebody else."

"Oh..." I frowned.

"You don't have to say yes!" She quickly threw in. "But I figured I may as well ask..."

"Yeah, you can...but who else is going to take me so last minute?" I wondered and she grinned.

"I called Esme as soon as he and I hung up. She said she'll glady take you if you're sure that you don't mind. And be honest, you know I won't if you don't want us to." She told me and I shook my head, smiling.

You see, I was going to ride with Mom and Phil in my Mom's _Ford_ car, while Esme and Carlisle take Edward in their Mercedes, and Cynthia, Alice's Mom, takes the rest of them in her Expedition. Though, now I guess we've changed those plans. For some reason, if I'm riding with Ed, I don't think I'll mind my Mom going seperate.

"Okay, yeah, I'll go. But if Phil starts drinking alcohol, call me. Oh! And if whoever is driving get's tired, pull over, eat something, or get coffee. Keep your hands on the wheel. And if you get lost, make sure you call someone, don't let him try and find his way. That goes for you too. If you need me, I'm on your speedial, number one..."

"Okay, _Mom_." She chuckled, hugging me. I glowered at her. I was serious about all of this - my Mom is too childlike to just run around like that. And Phil is four years younger than her. So, I can't trust either one of them too well. "Now, go call Esme, or Edward, or someone. Tell them to come get you. I can see you got ready already."

"I woke up early, the storm woke me." I told her and she shrugged.

"Love you, lady-bug," She hugged me again and I smiled, hugging her back.

"Love ya' too, Momma'!" I kissed her cheek before running to get my bags and call the Cullen's.

I dialed Edward's number first and he didn't pick up. Esme's cell didn't answer either. I was about ready to give up when their home number called me back. I smiled, and answered it.

"Bella?" Carlisle's voice came through the line.

"Hey, Carlisle. If your offer is still open - I'd be happy to ride with you guys." I told him.

"Great! I'll tell Esme. We're all thrilled. Can you be ready in, say...half an hour?" He asked me and I told him yes before we hanged up.

When the Cullen's pulled in Renee followed me out to the car to greet them.

"Hey, Ren, tell Phil hi!" Esme smiled at Mom and I. We smiled back as I climbed into the backseat, beside a sleeping Edward.

He really looked gorgeous asleep (almost as much as he did when he was awake). When he slept he looked at peace, almost childlike. He's very much a serious person and sometimes it's hard for him to be so calm. I liked seeing this side of him.

"Bella," I was pulled from my reverie by all of the adults looking at me. My Mom raising her eyebrows. "Quit staring at the boy and promise you'll text me once an hour so I know you're okay? I trust Carlisle and Esme, but you never know. Things happen."

"Got it." I smiled. "Love ya'!"

"Love you too. See you all later - thank you so much!"

"You're welcome Renee, I look at Bella as a daughter as much as I see Rosalie as one. Have fun and make sure you tell me how it goes!" Esme smiled and Renee nodded, going back in the house to get ready. We pulled out of the driveway and began our drive on the highway.

"So, Bella, are you excited for the trip?" Carlisle asked and I nodded, grinning.

"Thank you guys so much for inviting us! I know it should be a family thing, and then you letting me ride in the car, when it'll probably be your only time with him..."

"Nonsense, Bella!" Esme interrupted me. "You're already a daughter to us, and even if we hadn't brought it up, Edward insisted that you be there."

"He did?"

"Of course. He's smitten." Carlisle looked smug as he kept his blue eyes, like Rose and Jasper's, on the road.

"Right...well, thank you anyways. You guys are family to me too."

**Y.L3**

"Mmm, Mom, I'm hu-...Bella?"

"Hey sleepy-head!" I smiled at him and his brow furrowed.

"Where did you come from?" He asked me, frowning.

"Did Elizabeth and Edward Senior never teach you this? Carlisle, Esme, you guys need to talk to your son. What if he starts dating, I mean, you could have a situation. Nobody needs grandbabies yet, you guys ne-..." Edward's hand slapped over my mouth.

"Shhh," He laughed and shook his head, took a breath, and looked me in the eyes. "You and I both know that is not what I meant."

"Renee wanted to ride with Phil, so, I'm riding with you guys. Phil got a Jeep or something and it only has two seats. I'm okay though. I like this car." I smirked at him and he rolled his green orbs at me.

"Did you want to ride with your Mom?"

"I'm happy either way." I told him honestly and he smiled.

"Good." He smiled, squeazing my hand before pulling back. I know he'd have left it there if Esme and Carlisle weren't watching our every move.

**Y.L3**

"It's so beautiful," I giggled as we pulled into the driveway for our Condo. It was still raining a little, but not so bad that we can't be outside. We're from Forks, after all.

"You only make it so much better," Edward winked and I blushed rolling my eyes.

"Thanks." I laughed.

"Alright, kiddos, let's unpack while we wait for the crew," Esme smiled and we followed her in to where she was carrying bags.

Edward picked up a bunch of them and carried them in for me. And, I did what I always do, I rolled my eyes. It's more of a reflex reaction. I really am not used to being around men, let alone chivalrous men, like Edward. It's all new for me - like a different world. I followed them into the Condo.

"Oh, this is beautiful!" Esme smiled and walked around a bit as Edward, Carlisle, and I put the food away.

"Oh, you guys! Tonight we'll BBQ, okay?" Carlisle smiled holding out some new sauce that he'd gotten from somewhere. "I know you'll all love this!"

"I'm sure we will honey," Esme smiled, kissing his cheek, and moving around.

**Y.L3**

"Oh, my gosh!" Rosalie giggled looking at a fish in the water. She, Alice, and I were sitting on the edge of the dock with our feet in the water. The men, and Renee, had all gone to play baseball.

"I'm going to go play with the guys and your Mom," Alice smiled getting up. She'd been glancing at them all night - I knew she wanted too. I just decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Okay, call us if you need us." Rose smiled as she walked away.

"Ah, it's so perfect out here." I smiled.

"Okay, cut the crap, Swan, do you like my brother?" She looked at me seriously and I felt my eyes widen and my face heat up.

"Rosalie, I..."

"You do?" She looked shocked when I nodded. She huffed and I felt my eyes water.

"I'm sorry Rosalie!" I cried, my eyes watering. She merely shook her head, stood up, and walked away. I felt my chin begin to quiver as I ducked my head, feeling like a moron. Well, I may have the guy I've always wanted, but now my best friend hates me! Because of me!

I sat and cried until my eyes dried, happy nobody came over. When I was done I took in a deep breath before walking over to the family are. They didn't say anything to me. It didnt' look like Rose had said anything - thank goodness. She was just playing baseball with Edward. I sighed.

"Hey, Bells." Edward smiled, jogging over. Rosalie gave me a look and I tried to ignore it.

"Hi..."

"Did you get your time? Rose said you wanted to be alone. That you were tired." He told me and I bit my lip, nodding. I could just tell him...but Rose wouldn't want that.

"I...yeah. I'm good now. Though I'll probably go to bed! I really need to get some sleep!" I told him thinking about tomorrow. All of the couples were going out, leaving us. I wondered if Rose understood what that meant and if she'd try to pull something. And to think I thought she didn't mind us being together!

_I was wrong_.

Edward looked at my face for a moment and nodded slowly. "Promise you'll come get one of us if you need something?"

"Of course," I brushed it off and ran into the Condo, just wanting the day to be over.

**Y.L3**

"Bella," I opened my eyes to Alice waking me up.

"Oh!" I giggled, sitting up and looking around. Roses bed was already empty and made. "Where's Rosalie at?"

"She left a note saying she and Emmett decided to go out today earlier than planned. She'll be back later. I just figured I'd get you up before I left with Jasper. Rosalie didn't even bother waking either one of us up."

"Of course she didn't." I grumbled, rolling out of bed.

"What?" Alice asked me and I shrugged.

"Nothing, sorry." I sighed and went to get dressed.

I came out of the bathroom, wearing a blue, flowered sundress. Alice once told me it made my skin and hair look amazing. I'm not sure what all the fuss was about with this dress, but I figured that Alice and Rose know their stuff. So, I'm wearing it for Edward.

I hate that Rosalie made it so I have to feel bad for being with him. I feel bad for being the fifth wheel, and then when I find someone who's willing to do more than say hi to me...I've already screwed everything up in her eyes. _And I just...it's really, really not fair at all._

There was knocking on the door. I opened it to reveal Edward.

"Hey!" He smiled and I blushed as he looked me up and down before grinning, looking me in the eyes.

He was pretty good looking himself. Board shorts and a green polo. It matched me! The stems on my flowers were the exact shade of green, and the shorts were white with blue and green plaid on them. I giggled, only to earn a questioning look from him.

"Sorry, but we kinda' match." He chuckled looking us over again before linking arms with me. "Wait!"

"What?" He asked as I pulled away and ducked into my room.

"Is everyone gone?" I called back and he said yeah. I pulled out his birthday present and carried the large package into him. "Happy Birthday."

"You didn't have to get me anything." He sighed, looking at it.

"I wanted to!" I smiled. "Just open it, I'm excited."

"If you insist," he winked, sitting down on the couch. I smiled as he pulled the little card off of the top.

He read the note I'd written.

_Edward,_

_I know this seems like a lot...and I may be acting too forward...but I really hope you like this gift. I really like you and I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life. It was so empty before you - I didn't even know what I was missing. I hope you like it._

_Love, _

_Bella._

"Thank you, Beautiful." He smiled, and kissed my cheek. I smiled, keeping my eyes on the box. I was still embarrassed.

He peeled back the green wrapping slowing. It was green to go with his eyes - I loved that color on him and I couldn't help myself. He pulled out the box and carefully opened it. I was getting shakier and shakier. It shocked me when he put his hand down on my bouncing knee and chuckled.

"Come on, Bells. It's just a present. You know I'll love it no matter what!"

"I hope so..."

He then proceded to pull out the guitar, gasping lightly as his eyes glanced between it and I. It was brand new and I'd had it signed by all of his favorite bands. I watched as his green eyes watered and he shook his head, reading it. That's when he got to my signature. I'd basically said more stuff about how I like him and I'm lucky to have him and stuff.

"Oh my God..." He took in a shaky breath, carefully setting it down before wrapping his arms tightly around me. "Seriously? Best birthday gift ever."

"Really?"

"Well, I didn't get much besides money from my parents, and then something from Carlisle and Esme every few years...but Bella, this outshines everything. Thank you. I'll treasure it forever."

"I can't believe you're nineteen and you never even had a big birthday party." I sighed, shaking my head. He shrugged.

"Doesn't matter anymore. You grow up and move on." He shrugged and I nodded, slowly.

"So...you do like it though? You aren't just saying?"

"I absolutely love it Isabella," He pecked my lips, leaving me breathless. "You shouldn't have."

"I wanted too." I looked him in the eyes before kissing his lips again.

I wasn't thinking about the present, or Rosalie, now I was just thinking about what I had in front of me. Edward Anthony Masen - Cullen. And what's in front of you is what matters - never what's behind you. _Just ask Ed, apparently_.

After we got into a short make-out session I knew we needed to stop. I surely didnt' want to, and he wasn't putting off any signs that he wanted too...but we did need to get on with the day and go out. I didn't dress nicely for nothing! "Edward," I panted into his lips, pulling back so my forhead was on his and I could straighten his collar. "We need to go."

"I know...I was enjoying myself."

"You weren't alone." I chuckled roughly and slid off of his lap, fixing my dress.

"That's not helping you get out of this house, Bella." Edward smiled taking the guitar in one hand and throwing away trash with the other. He stuck the card in his back pocket. I bit my lip and took his free hand. He chuckled, going with me.

He took the guitar and put it in his room, on the bed before leading me out and to his car - the advantage of having a boyfriend that's nineteen. Well, I'm not sure what he is. I'll ask him later, maybe. Either way, I hope he's my boyfriend.

We pulled up at the beach and he walked around to the trunk, surprising me by pulling out a picnik basket and a blanket. I giggled as he took my hand and led me over to a nice area, spreading the blanket out and sitting with me. He pulled out some cold-cuts, chips, and two cupcakes. They had red hearts on them.

"This is amazing!" I smiled as we ate together.

"You're welcome." He chuckled. "I promised you after your accident that I'd take you out when you were healthy - and look at you now! You're even more beautiful than before, stronger, and you agreed to go out with me."

I touched my cheek where the scar from, Victoria, the red head's cleets and blushed. He pulled my hand away and gently pressed his lips to it before tracing it with his perfect fingers. I couldn't pull away, so I took in some deep breaths and closed my eyes - enjoying the feel.

"You look beautiful, Isabella. The scar is a reminder of the first soccer game I got to watch you in." He smirked and I shrugged.

"I dunno'. I'm just self conscious."

"Well, don't be." He shrugged and dipped his finger int he pink frosting, smearing a big on my nose.

"Hey!" I giggled and then squealed when he reached out and licked it off. "That's gross Edward!"

"You, my lady, taste lovely." He winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever!"

"I'm serious!" He chuckled, licking the cupcake head-on this time.

**Y.L3**

"Oh my gosh! You have a boat?" I asked him in astonishment as I ran my hands across the S.S. E.E. I mean, E means Edward, right?

"Well, it's Edward Seniors. Edward and Elizabeth. E.E. See?" He smiled leading me on and I sat down as he turned it onto 'auto-pilot' He moved back so he could sit with me and grinned. I leaned into him, smiling widely. That's when he slipped on a pair of Bay-Rans.

"Oh! Those are some awesome shades!" I giggled, almost feeling jealous that he could afford them. I mean, Mom and I have a huge house - but that was inherited from her parents. We really aren't loaded or anything. Edward...he was rich. _Filthy rich_.

I don't look at him any different because of that.

"You like them?"

"I really do..." I whispered biting my head as I looked away. I need to stop. I'm never getting that pair. I _may_ run into a nice knock-off pair...but no real stuff.

"Here," He pulled another pair out of the glove-box and stuck them on my face. "keep 'em if you really like them."

"No, I couldn't take these...they're so expensive. I-..."

"No, Ed keeps them in here so that we'll have extra if someone doesn't bring a pair. He gives them away like I do handshakes. It's not that big of a deal. Though, I'd buy you them all if you really do like them."

"I'm not asking that but...thanks." I smiled leaning back, feeling stylish. I never feel that way...but these sunglasses are amazing and they're from Edward. That's all it takes with me.

Edward and I ended up out on the boat until sunset where we laid out and watched it go down. When it was over we decided to go back to shore and go home. We didn't want the family to worry if anyone had gotten back yet. Knowing Rose she'd make a big deal out of it, or not report my absence at all.

When we got back to the Condo everyone was inside so we went and sat at the end of the dock. Edward smiled, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and kissing my temple. I sighed and leaned into his side. He was amazingly warm.

"Today was amazing. Thank you for everything." Edward smiled. "Best birthday ever."

"No, you made my day amazing." I smiled and fiddled with the sunglasses I'd hooked onto the front of my dress. My smiled faded when I remembered what I'd thought about earlier. "Edward...what are we?"

"Human." He smirked.

"No, really, I mean...we went on a date and we kiss all the time. What are we, as the two of us?"

"I've been thinking of you as my girlfriend, if you don't mind."

"Really?" I grinned again, hugging him. "Thanks, boyfriend."

"No problem! Oh! Here!" He smiled reaching into his pocket. When he couldn't grab it he stumbled a bit. The next thing I know, he's literally falling off of the dock and into the dark, endless lake water.

"Edward!" I screeched and he only splashed a bit. I leand down and tried to grab him, screaming as loud as I could. "Edward! Help! Someone! Oh God, please don't do this! Edward!" I grabbed at the water but he wasn't there.

That's when two arms grabbed me from behind and pulled me away. I kept kicked and screaming, recognizing Esme's perfume as she dragged me back and Carlisle dove in, Phil on his tail.

"Edward!" I screamed.

I didn't really even notice Jasper hugging Alice, who was crying too. Or Rosalie standing, shell-shocked beside Emmett who held her hand, even though she was two feet ahead of him. Renee was running towards us, her eyes scanning the scene, and Alice's parents were by Al, looking just as surprised.

"Esme, I can't lose him!" I sobbed and she wrapped her arms around me. My knees buckled below me and Esme sort-of caught me as I slid to the wooden floor of the dock. She hugged me close as I sobbed.

"Shh, I know sweetheart." Her voice was thick.

Suddenly there was a few splashes and some thuds as someone hit the deck. I whipped around to see a really blue Edward laying still on there. Carlisle and Phil were already preforming CPR on his body and Esme kept me in her arms - she knew I'd go straight to him the moments he let go.

I cried harder, happier, when he suddenly began coughing, and spitting up water. At this point I was choking on my own cries. When Edward's eyes opened, in a daze, Esme couldn't even hold me back anymore because I shot forward and pulled him to my chest.

I could tell he wasn't totally there yet, since it took some time for his eyes to focus, but he was breathing and in my arms. "E-Edward," I sobbed. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"B-B-Bella..." He shivered and I hugged him closer, wanting to make him warm. His lips were still blue. That's when Alice's Dad ran out with a blanket, wrapping it around him. I kissed his cheek, brushing his wild hair from his eyes.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I cried and he sighed.

"Bella, I'm sorry..." He stuttered. "I learned something."

"What?" I asked him.

"Life is t-too short to keep secrets. I love you and I want the world to know." He whispered and I felt my brown eyes widen in shock.

_Did Edward just tell me that he loved me?_

**Y.L3**

A/N: Ahh! So much drama :) Sorry about the cliffie. I almost left it at the part that he fell in...but I can't do that to you! Right, well, internet is back up and my amazing older brothers came over and put the trampoline back together...only now it's a little bent and has no net.

Okay, back to my story. I hope you liked the chapter! Um, let me know? Yeah. DO THAT. LET ME KNOW! Wanna' know how you do that? You click that gorgeous little button down there that reads 'review'! You really don't know how much they mean to an author unless you've written already - and so, you should. Please.

THIS PLOT BELONGS TO ME BUT THE PEOPLE IN THE PLOT DO NOT.

- Emma


	8. Boyfriend

A/N: I decided to just continue the last chapter where it was, so, let me know what you think (as always.) I don't own these amazing people (still...as always.) Thanks!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"E-Edward...I..." I could on stare at him, my body frozen in place.

"Bella, he's going to need his rest, and I'm sure after all of this you do too. Lets get you two to sleep and then talk. Okay?" Carlisle offered and I nodded. I wouldnt' have agreed to parting but I didn't know what to say to him.

"Come on, Bella," Alice came and wrapped an arm around me, the other women, and us all going into our rooms. Esme went with the boys, probably worried about her son.

When we got in the room I couldn't help but start crying again. What can I say? It'd been a ridiculously emotional day! My Mom wrapped her arms around me and just rocked me back and forth for a moment. Other than Edward, I don't think anybody could calm me down the way my Mom can like this.

She sat me down and began taking my hair down and brushing down the now messy curls. I'd spent so long on it this morning, just hoping Edward would like it. Alice handed me some shorts and a tank-top that I changed into without even thinking.

"Bella, sweetheart, you need to talk - you can't be quiet like this." My Mom sighed as she pulled my hair into a french braid. I sniffled and shook my head.

"I was so scared. He almost died! It would have been my fault!" I looked her in her shocked blue eyes. "He was pulling something out of his pocket for me and nearly lost his life!"

"Shh, sweetie, I know." She shook her head and pulled me to her side. Alice sat down on one side and Rosalie watched silently from her bed. "You were scared, we all were, but you can't blame yourself. It was just an accident."

"A stupid one!" I shot back. "A stupid one that should have never happened!"

"Don't worry about it, I mean, didn't you hear him when he came out? He said he loved you." She smiled and I shook my head, for the fiftieth time.

"I...I don't know. I just...how can he love me? I'm not even sure what love is." I told her.

"Well, tell me how you feel about him. When you are around him, when you aren't, when you hear his name..."

"Well, I know when he's in the room - even if nobody has told me and I haven't seen him. I can feel him and I love the feeling. And when he's not here...I wonder where he is, what he's doing, and if he is thinking about me. He just...he makes me happy. I...I love him, Momma'."

"Good. If he makes you happy, and he's happy, that's all I need." My Mom smiled.

"So...I can tell him I love him?" I asked her and she grinned.

"Just tell him how you feel, Baby. As he said - life is far too short for secrets. I thought I had your Daddy forever, and one day he was gone forever. Treasure love, Bella, you don't know how long you'll have it."

"Thanks Mom, you too guys..." I glanced sheepishly at Rosalie who sighed, moving to sit by us too.

"I'm sorry, okay? It's just...I just found out I had a brother, and all he wants to do is spend time with my best friend. So I don't get to see both of you. I don't know, it's just weird..." Rosalie whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"Rosalie, if Jax," I reffered to Emmett's twenty-two year old brother. "if he came up to you and was angry at you for dating Emmett, because he doesn't want you to date, not because he doesn't like you - wouldn't you be angry?"

"Of course I wou-...oh." She frowned and I nodded.

"I mean, do you think I'm not good enough for him?" I asked her and her Mom came in, sitting on the other side of Alice. Rosalie shook her head. "Do you think he's not good enough for me?" She shook her head. "Do you not like one of us?"

"Bella, it's not that."

"Then why can't you be happy for me?"

"Bella, I never get to see you!" She huffed, crossing her arms. "I'll ask if you're busy and yeah, you are. So, I go and find if my brother is buys, and he is too. Turns out you're always busy together!"

"Rosalie - that's selfish." I told her and she asked how. "Because you and Alice have been dating your boyfriends for two years and guess how many times I call asking what you're doing only to find you're busy? With your boyfriends. And you have the nerve to say I'm the one who's always busy? That's not fair at all."

"You really felt that way?" She whispered and I nodded.

"I'm always the fifth wheel."

"You didn't tell me this..."

"You were happy and I didn't want to be the one to ruin that," I explained and she shook her head.

"It's official! I'm a selfish bee-otch." She shook her head and I rolled my eyes.

"I just wanted you to understand!" I told her. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad, just know that I'm always here."

"I'm sorry Bella," She hugged me. "I'd ask you to forgive me but then I remembered that you're a ridiculously nice person who would forgive a serial killer."

"Oh, come here, ya' dork." I pulled her into a hug

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Gosh, I'm happy to be home!" I smiled as Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and I all walked into the kitchen at my house.

"No kidding." Edward smiled, sitting at a stool by the island, and propping his feet up.

"So, I don't think we've used your trampoline enough, Bella." Alice came in the room, Jasper on her tail. I guess her Mom just dropped her off because she didn't get here with us this morning.

"You know...you're right. After my soccer injury I really didn't think about jumping on a trampoline much...and it's going to be winter soon. What do ya'll say about going to jump?" I asked and they all nodded.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

ONE YEAR LATER

Jumping out on the trampoline with the gang was going to be one of my favorite experiences. We took lots of pictures or each other and ourselves just so in the future we can look back and remember how easy, and happy we were.

I knew now though, that I loved Edward. I was absolutely in love with him and I know, just from sitting here and watching him on the trampoline with Alice, helping her do a backflip...that he's all I'll ever need. He's my life now and I don't think anything could change that. I wouldn't want anything else to change that.

"Bella!" I was pulled from my thoughts as Alice did another flip, this time Edward just watched from the side.

"You did it!" I laughed, getting up and running over to them.

"Yeah I did!" She giggled and hugged Ed before doing another one. Great, now she litereally does backflips. We thought she was hyper before!

That's when my Mom and Esme came out, my Mom carrying a camera. I smiled when her wedding ring glittered in the sunlight. She married Phil a year ago and I couldn't fight off the flashbacks of their wedding.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

ONE MONTH BEFORE - Renee's wedding.

"How do you feel about everything?" Edward asked, grinning, as we glided over the dancefloor; he glided, I was standing on his feet.

"I'm so happy that Mom's happy," I shrugged and Edward kissed my nose.

"That's good, because it makes me happy when you're happy." He whispered and I sighed, leaning into him.

"Thank you Edward. For everything. I am happy for her, but things could have been different, and I know you'd be here for me. I appreciate it, seriously." I told him and he smirked.

"I love you and that's all the reason I need to be here for you. I love being here with and for you." He promised.

"Good, it's the same for me!"

"Good."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

PRESENT TIME

"Take a picture!" Alice squealed, finishing another backflip before sitting on the edge. We all stood and sat around her and posed for the photos.

I love my friends.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: I feel horrible for saying this...but I think I may just do an epilogue, immediately, and finish off the story. I love this story, but I know if I keep going I'm going to lose it and it's just going to end at a bad spot. I apologize for the suddenness, but I will keep adding stories and you never know - I may add to this one.

So, review! Let me know how you feel! lol. Don't kill me though, I really just don't know what else to do with it. I have another plot for another story, so, if you like my writing - I will be starting with something else.

Love you all!

- Emma.


	9. Epilogue

A/N: So, here it is! Ten years later I present to you...Young Love's Epilogue! I hope you enjoy and I hope you keep reading my work.

I don't own the Twilight Saga's Characters - they belong to Steph. You know the drill.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

TEN YEARS LATER

I smiled as I began cooking dinner for my husband and I, thinking back on our relationship. I'd met him when I was fifteen and he was coming to stay with his parents - he'd just found out that his childhood doctor was married to his biological mother.

Edward was a wonderful man - beyond wonderful. He's been so nice to me from the second we'd been forced to watch our family build my trampoline that one afternoon. And then we started hanging out, spending all of our time together, and basically just dating. I'd never dated before and I knew I'd never wanted to date again.

And I didn't.

I truly think meeting Rosalie and Alice were what brought him into my life and he was the reason that I met them. They were, and still are, my best friends for life - but it has to be the reason.

Rosalie got a soccer scholarship senior year and moved away to tour with some fancy, big league team. I was proud of her. We'd all played until sophomore year, but she was the one with the passion. Alice and I played so we'd hall have more reasons to hang out. I didn't even play much.

She'd married Emmett two years after, when they'd found out they were pregnant with their twins, Emmalie and Roette. They're starting kindergarten now, Emma and Ro. Em and Rose waited until they were pregnant to get married really just because they didn't think about it ahead of time.

They may as well have already been married with how much they loved each other. They opened a car-shop called 'Hot-Bods' in their town now while Rose coaches her daughter's soccer teams. They all live in Vegas.

Then there's Alice. Alice graduated a year ahead of Rosalie and I. We found out Junior year that she wasn't actually a psycho, just a genious. She's got a photographic memory. So, she and Jasper moved to New York where he teaches history and she has her own fashion line. It's amazing!

They happily married two years ago.

Ed and I ended up staying in Forks. We both wanted a stable life as doctors. So, we went to Washington State and becames pediatricians. He's done with his residency and I'm almost there. I really worked to get ahead and in about three months I'll officially be done schooling. Edward's excited.

He and I married as soon as I got out of high school. We had a simple, close family wedding here in town. At Esme's house actually. I never pictured myself getting married at eighteen until I met Edward, and at that point I would have gladly married at fourteen. He proposed when I graduated high school.

I was so happy though! Mom worried a bit, and asked a lot of questions, but was eventually convinced that I wasn't her and my father and that I wanted to be tied down. I didn't need to be because I'd stay where I was no matter what.

Anyways, today something Edward and I have wanted since we got married finally came to me and I'm so happy to share the news with him. This is why I'm making his favorite meal, the one I made when we first met. My home-made spaghetti.

That's when I heard our dog, Seth, begin barking from the living room. I walked around to see Ed's car in the driveway. I couldn't help the giggle that fell from my lips as I took my apron off and wiped my hands on a towel, making my way to the foyer.

"Honey! I'm home!" His velvet voice floated through the house as I walked in.

I ran straight to him, wrapping my arms around his midsection. He chuckled, kissing my hair, and asking what I'd been up to all day.

"I see you've made spaghetti," He wiggled his eyebrows and I nodded.

"Oh, Edward! You're going to be so happy! Quick, go get changed so we can eat!"

"What's going on? Is it somebody's birthday?" He laughed as I all but shoved him out. He looked me over. "You are dressed up. Just tell me now, love!"

"No, just go change! You'll know soon enough!" I urged him, going into the kitchen to make sure I'd set the table.

"Fine!" He chuckled and I kissed his cheek.

He finally came back in and sat down with me at our table. The table seated five, because we'd always dreamed of babies and a family, but today there were only two of us. He smiled as he breathed in the scent.

"What's the occasion, my love?"

"Eat, I'll tell you after dinner!" I laughed and he sighed, getting impacient.

I could only smile at him every five seconds as he scarfed the food down. I don't know if it was because he loved it or because he wanted to know what I had to say. When I finished I went and pulled two glass bottles out of the fridge. He eyed them carefully.

I filled him a glass with the first bottle, and then mine with the second. The drinks were the same shade - white champagne...and yet they sympolized two entirely different things. They were two entirely different things.

"Okay," He took a sip. "tell me, lady love."

"Okay, but I think you need to test my drink first." I told him, handing it to him.

He took a sip out of it, his eyes locked on mine. I raised an eyebrow as he looked at it, setting it down. "Sparkling apple juice, Bella?"

"I can't drink much else with my condition," I winked and pulled the plastic stick from my pocket. He gasped when I laid it on the table.

"No. Way." He stated.

"Yes. Way." I shot back and he was suddenly standing up, grinning, and pulling me into his arms.

"We're having a baby?" He asked and I nodded, giggling. "Oh my God! I'm gonna' be a Dad!" He yelled and spun me around. I knew he'd ba happy! "I can't wait!"

Edward and I have been trying to get pregnant from the moment I graduated high school. We've both loved children all our lives and yet it was nearly impossible for me. A year ago we gave up, but still quit the protection too, deciding that we should just do what God wants.

And now here I am! Three months along with a miracle!

"Hi baby!" He was on his knees now, pushing my shirt up. "Mommy and I are so lucky! We got you! I can't wait for you too be here, and see you. You'll be spoiled! Nana Esme is gonna' have a fit!"

I tuned him out and grinned.

I couldn't be happier with my life. Where it's been, where it is, and now I'm positive I'll be happy with where it's going. I mean, a baby! I'm pregnant with Edward's child. Our love, our love created a life that science had claimed impossible.

I am happy.

THE END.

A/N: THE END. Typing those words are an accomplishment for me. That's why I just started posting when I've been writing for a few months. I love my story very quickly - but for you guys I knew I couldn't just cut it off the way I tend to.

SO. Review and be looking out for my next story. Love you all! Thanks for reading!


End file.
